


Dejame Ser Tus Ojos y Tu Seras Mis Oídos

by ChronusCapricius



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind!Jeff, Contracts, Drama, Fights, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spanish, jeffjack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronusCapricius/pseuds/ChronusCapricius
Summary: Jeffrey Woods al cometer la estupidez de quemarse los parpados, quedo ciego debido a una infección en los ojos. Lo cual es asignado con Eyeless Jack, quien ha estado tenido problemas al ser atacado por algo no humano sin decirle a Slenderman de lo que esta ocurriendo.Ambos están disconforme con la situación en la que están, pero deberán depender del uno al otro para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, mas problemas les llegara a su puerta y todo se volverá mas complicado cuando ambos empiecen a sentir algo por el otro.





	1. Capitulo 1

Eyeless Jack se mordió el labio inferior ha tal grado de sangrar mientras que Dr Smiley sacaba la bala de su brazo. El dolor lo quemaba, pero tenía que soportarlo. En este tipo de situaciones, Jack le tenía envidia al proxy de Slenderman que era incapaz de sentir dolor.

-¿Que tal tu vida, Jack?-Dr. Smiley preguntaba como si no le estuviera sacando una bala del maldito brazo a su paciente. Jack se le quedó mirando molesto, pues en esos momentos no podía hablar por el dolor.

Dr. Smiley no esperaba una respuesta en ese instante, pero le divertía molestar a su amigo. -¿Qué pasa? No me digas que el gato se comió tu lengua

Jack gruño mientras que Smiley se reía. Después de sacar la bala, Jack soltó el aire que se estaba conteniendo.-Eres un hijo de puta-dijo Jack lanzándole una mirada enojada a su amigo.

Dr. Smiley sonrió, sus afilados dientes mostrandose. -Lo se,- el pelinegro agarró una toalla y la remojo. -Pero dime, ¿Cómo es posible que te llegasen a herir? Si tu, mas que nadie, eres muy cuidadoso

-No los escuche seguirme,- dijo Jack. Smiley exprimió la toalla y se la dio a su amigo. -lo cual es raro, si mis oídos son más agudos que los de los humanos

-Quisiera hacerte un test para ver si te estás quedando sordo pero ya lo has tomado como ocho veces y sales bien- dijo Dr. Smiley con seriedad. Jack asintió y frunció el ceño; tomó la toalla y se limpió la sangre que tenía en el brazo antes de que su amigo lo empezará a vendar.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana,- dijo Jack. -Estoy empezando a sospechar que quien me sigue no es humano o usa algun truco

Dr. Smiley tarareo pensativo mientras vendaba el brazo de Jack. -Le has dicho algo al señor S?

-¿Slenderman? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Que? ¿Por que no?

Jack suspira. -Estoy seguro de que si lo hago me mataría para hacer desaparecer a los intrusos

-Pero te puede ayudar, ¿no? Digo vives en su mansión, ya has de ser parte de su familia

-¿De que mierdas hablas? Esa niña loca que te visito ni sabe que pasa en el territorio de Slenderman- dijo Jack moviendo su brazo libre exasperado. Smiley rió entre dientes, esa chica había sido muy interesante de matar.

-Claro,- dijo Smiley terminando de vendar a Jack. -Entonces ¿cómo puedes quedarte en el bosque? Digo, es territorio de Slenderman

Jack se queda callado por unos segundo. -No se me es permitido hablar de ello

Dr. Smiley lo mira fijamente. -¿Estas bajo un contrato?

-Algo así,- dijo Jack. -Pero tengo que seguir sus reglas o si no sufriré las consecuencias

Dr. Smiley lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa exagerada. -Jack, acaso eres su esclavo se-

-Terminas esa oración y te mato

Dr. Smiley sonrió con mofa. -Era broma-se alejó con su asiento de ruedas para que Jack pudiera pararse. El castaño se levanta y pone una mano con cuidado en su bicep, donde la bala estaba.

-De todos modos, gracias por esto

-Hey, como doctores debemos cuidarnos la espalda, ¿no?

Jack se tensa por un segundo. -Yo… no soy doctor Smiley

Smiley parpadea dos veces. -oh cierto, ya no eres humano

Jack suspira por segunda vez y se vuelve a poner su chamarra negra. -Bueno, me tengo que ir- Jack se pone su famosa máscara azul. Smiley lo acompaña hasta la entrada del hospital abandonado.

-Sabes que te puedes quedar aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Lo se

-No se que pase en el territorio del Señor S, pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles, aqui siempre tendras un lugar

Jack se quedó callado; lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los pasos de ambos. -Lo sé- fue todo lo que dijo Jack al llegar a la entrada. Ninguno de los dos se despidió, pues ambos están conscientes de que cualquiera puede morir y una despedida podría dolerles si el otro desapareciera.

-Esta noche sí que ha sido larga-dijo Jack al ver el sol saliendo. Jack apuró su paso hacia el bosque, pues no le gustaba salir mucho en el dia y no había dormido en toda la noche.

Jack dio vuelta a la derecha cuando vio el árbol con su tronco un poco torcido y en menos de diez minutos había llegado a su pequeña cabaña. -Al fin en casa- murmuro. Sin embargo, al momento de entrar su paz y felicidad se derrumbó cuando vio a un hombre de chamarra amarilla, usaba una máscara negra con la expresión triste bordada en ella.

-Buenos dias, Jack

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hoodie?

-Directo al grano como siempre, ¿eh?-dijo otro hombre con chaqueta igual de amarilla, el era un poco más bajo que el otro pero su mascara era blanca con labios negros.

-Masky, ¿A que debo su visita?-preguntó Jack un tanto molesto. Masky se recargo en su pared junto a la chimenea con sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

-Dile Hoodie

Hoodie suspira.  _¿Que no me lo puedes decir tu mismo?_  Pensó Jack. -Slenderman dice que tu vas a quedar a cargo de alguien

_¿Me ve cara de niñera o que?_  Pensó Jack. -¿De quien?- Hoodie señaló con su pulgar hacia el sofá blanco detrás suyo. Jack lo miró confundido y cuidadosamente camino hasta el sofá. Lentamente la forma de alguien llegaba a su vista.

Jack miró el cuerpo de un pelinegro con los ojos vendados, tenía una cortada de mejilla a mejilla. Jack miró a Hoodie sobre su hombro. -¿Quiere que me deshaga de un cuerpo?

-No idiota,-dijo Masky. -Esta vivo

-¿Qué?-Jack volvió a mirar al joven con más atención y vio como el pecho del pelinegro subir y caer. Lo cual significa que o esta inconsciente o esta dormido. -¿Que se supone que tenga que hacer con este muchacho que se cree Joker?

Masky no pudo soltar una carcajada mientras Hoodie suspiraba. -Mira, entiendo que estés de malas tan temprano, ¿Tu crees que yo no? Tengo que soportar a Masky y a Toby peleando como pareja casada

-¡Oye!

-Solo cuida de él,-dijo Hoodie dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jack. -eso es todo lo que te están pidiendo

Hoodie ladeo la cabeza en señal de que él y Masky ya tenían que irse. Al salir, Masky le dio una patada a Hoodie y este le dio un golpe en el hombro. Jack los miro irse con cierta envidia; puede que los proxys de Slenderman se peleen como hermanos disfuncionales, pero muy dentro de su oscuro ser saben que pueden contar con él uno y el otro.

-Veamos,-Jack se acercó al muchacho en su sofá y se sentó en el piso junto a él. -¿Por que te vendaron los ojos?-Le resultaba curioso esa parte. ¿Acaso lo secuestraron o que? Pensó Jack. Se le quedo viendo al joven hasta que sintió sus párpados pesados, lentamente cerró sus ojos y cayó en sueño.

Dentro de algunas horas, se despertó al sentir una mano en su cabeza que le jalaba con fuerza el cabella. -¡Ow! ¿Pero qué crees que haces?-Jack dijo con tono enojado. La mano en su cabeza lo dejó ir.

-¿¡Quién eres!?-gritó el joven. Jack parpadeó y trato de despertarse. En algún punto, Jack se durmió y la mitad de su cuerpo cayó rendido en el sofá donde el muchacho se encontraba.

-Esa es mi pregunta,-dijo Jack. -¿Quien eres tu?

El muchacho estaba arrinconado en una esquina del sofá, sin embargo su cabeza estaba viendo a otro lado de donde Jack estaba. Oh cierto, aun sigue vendado pensó Jack. -Dime tu nombre primero-insistía el pelinegro. Sin embargo, Jack optó por ignorarlo y cuidadosamente trato de quitar el vendaje, pero el muchacho se alejó al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Dejame quitarte la venda

-¡No!-gritó el joven. Jack lo miró confundido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el muchacho le ganó. -Tu eres mi nuevo “ _guardián_ ”, ¿no?

-Me pidieron que te cuidara

-No necesito tu ayuda, ya le había dicho a Slender que estoy bien

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

El joven se calló por unos segundos. -Jeffrey

Jack se quedó pensando por un momento. Ese nombre le resultaba familiar… Jeffrey… Jeff… ¿Jeff? -Jeff ¿como el asesino?

-Soy el asesino-fanfarroneo Jeff. Jack se levanta, lo cual hace que Jeff se tense. -¿Y tu quien eres?

-Eyeless Jack

-Jack… no te reconozco

-Mi nombre no sale en los periódicos como el tuyo, pero digamos que yo soy el que le quita los riñones a mis víctimas

-Ah, tú eres el asesino de riñones, ¿eh?

Jack suspira frustrado. -Solo dime Jack

-Te dire como yo quiera

-¿Acaso tienes diez?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Olvidalo- dijo Jack. -En todo caso dejame quitarte la venda

Jeff cubrió su venda con sus ojos. -¡No!

Jack se cruza de brazos. -¿Por qué no?

-¿Que acaso no te dijeron?

-¿Qué?

Jeff pausa un momento. -Estoy ciego-Jack bajó sus brazos y soltó un pequeño ‘oh’. Jeff frunció el ceño al presentir que Jack sintió lastima por el. -No requiero de tu asistencia, en cuanto encuentre la puerta me iré

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-dijo Jack divertido. Jeff bufó y se paró del sofá, dio un paso a su derecha pero chocó contra Jack. Luego dio un paso a la izquierda y cuando iba a dar otro Jack le puso el pie. Jeff soltó un grito de sorpresa y esperaba caer al suelo pero Jack lo agarró del brazo y lo jalo. -¿Decias?

-¡Sueltame!

-Okay-y con eso Jack soltó a Jeff, dejándolo caer al piso. Jeff gruñó de dolor y trato de pararse. Jack al ver lo difícil que se le hacía a Jeff, se sintió mal y quiso ayudarlo pero Jeff no quería que lo ayudara.

-Escucha, solo porque ahora seas tú quien me cuide no quiere decir que necesite tu ayuda-dijo Jeff. -Yo me se cuidar solo

Jack inhalo profundo.  _Calmate Jack, el muchacho está ciego_  pensó Jack controlando su ira. -Está claro que tu y yo no estamos feliz con esta situación, pero me rehúso a ser asesinado solo por no cuidar de un niño malcriado como tú

-¡Oye! Tengo diez y nueve…

-Entonces actúa como tu edad-dijo Jack molesto. Jeff se quedo callado, pese a que su herida lo hacía parecer que estaba sonriendo sus labios no lo estaban. Esta vez, Jack pudo ayudar a que Jeff se pare sin que una sola protesta salga de él.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá, no es necesario que me lleves a un cuarto

-No, dormirás en el cuarto y punto-dijo Jack. -Si te enfermas, me van a estar molestando

Jeff quería protestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Dejó que Jack lo guiará al cuarto y ayudarlo a encontrar la cama. -Esta sera la ultima vez que me ayudes

-Como digas, si necesitas algo gritame-dijo Jack. Camino hacia la puerta para irse, pero se detuvo. -No estaré esta noche

-Irás a asesinar, ¿no?-dijo Jeff. Jack no dijo nada y cerró la puerta, pero no salió del cuarto. Debía haber una razón por la cual Slenderman envío a Jeff con el. -¿Sigues aqui?

Jack se puso tenso, ¿Podía Jeff sentir su presencia? Se quedó callado por un momento y Jeff solo se quedo sentado en la cama frente a la pared. -Puedo oir tu respiracion, ¿Sabes? Estoy ciego, no sordo

-¿Desde cuando estas ciego?

-Déjame en paz-dijo Jeff. Empezó a tantear alrededor suyo hasta encontrar la almohada y cuidadosamente se acostó. -Mañana le diré a Slenderman que no necesito una niñera

Jack quería decir algo, pero se resistió. Después de pensarlo, decidió salir del cuarto. Jack caminó hasta el sofá y se acostó en el. Aún había tiempo de una siesta antes de tener que irse por su comida. Horas después, se despierta al sonido de algo caerse. Ya estaba oscuro y se paró alerta con el bisturí en mano. Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz maldecir recordó que ahora estaba a cargo de Jeff

-Mierda-murmuró Jack y corrió hasta el cuarto. Abrió la puerta y vio a Jeff en el suelo buscando la cama para poder apoyarse en ella y pararse. -Jeff

Jeff levantó una mano en señal de que Jack se quedara donde estaba. -Estoy bien, puedo levantarme yo solo

-¿Que rayos estabas haciendo?

-Nada, nada

-¿Nada?-dijo Jack indignado. Se suponía debería estar cuidando al muchacho y este ya se cayó de la cama. Jeff pudo levantarse y se sentó en la cama. -Jeff…

-¿Que horas son?

-¿Te lastimaste?

- **¿Que horas son?** -repitió Jeff molesto. Jack miró su reloj de mano y vio que ya era hora de salir a cazar.

-Son las ocho con treinta y cuatro, voy a salir

-Está bien-dijo Jeff. Jack quería decirle algo, pero no sabía con exactitud que. -No te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme solo

-¿Quien dijo que me preocupo por ti?

-Entonces vete-dijo Jeff. Sin pensarlo más, Jack salió del cuarto. Se aseguro de traer su bisturí y un jarro donde poner el riñón antes de salir. Caminar de noche en el bosque era tranquilizante y acogedor. Aunque a veces se sentía acosado por las miradas de ciertos proxys.

-Jack-dijo una voz grave. Jack paro de inmediato al reconocer de quién pertenecía la voz. Con sus sentidos muy alertas se dio la vuelta para ver de frente a Slenderman.

-¿Si, señor?

-¿Como esta Jeff?

-Esta bien… no quiere que lo ayude pero descuide, lo vigilaré de cerca

Slenderman asintió satisfecho con su respuesta. -¿Vas a traer comida para él? No ha comido en cinco días ese muchacho

-Oh… em… si, pero planeaba hacerlo después de conseguir la mía-dijo Jack, su voz temblando al final. Slenderman se quedó callado, su cabeza mirando abajo donde Jack estaba.

-No puedo permitirte eso,-dijo Slenderman. Uno de sus tentáculos negro dejo una pequeña montaña de riñones frente a los pies de Jack. -Jack, tendrás que seguir mis órdenes de ahora en adelante

Jack frunció el ceño. -Pero… no tengo intención de ser tu proxy

-N-No Ser-r-ras P-Proxy-Tartamudeó el joven que venía con Slenderman.

-Toby

-J-Jack

-Toby tiene razón, no romperé ninguna palabra bajo nuestro contrato,-dijo Slender. -Solo requiero ayuda temporal por tu parte, eso es todo

Jack se quedó pensando un momento. -¿Pero y mis riñones?

-P-Podemos c-c-conseguirlos-dijo Toby.  _Pero no sabrían ni como removerlos adecuadamente_  pensó Jack, pero al recordar que Slenderman podía leer los pensamientos se puso tenso.

-No te preocupes por eso Jack,-dijo Slender. -Solo has lo que digo

-Si, señor-dijo Jack. No tenía elección, si quería seguir teniendo un lugar donde vivir fuera del alcance de la policía haría lo que fuera. Sin embargo, sería una tarea difícil ir al McDonalds más cercano con su máscara sin espantar a la gente y que llamen a la policía por confundirlo con un posible terrorista.

Jack caminó hasta llegar al árbol con una  _S_  engravado en su tronco y volteo a la izquierda para llegar al hospital abandonado donde su amigo vivía. Al entrar, el olor familiar de medicina mezclado con el olor de sangre fresca lo recibió. Jack caminó hacia la  _Oficina del Dr. Schmidt_ , la cual ahora pertenece a Smiley. Abrió la puerta y vio a Smiley viendo la película Y Donde Estan Las Rubias en su computadora. Justamente pasando la escena de batalla del baile.

Smiley estaba tan concentrado que no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Jack hasta que este cerro la puerta. -¡Jack!-gritó el doctor y pauso la pelicula. -No es lo que crees

-¿Que no estabas viendo Y Donde Estan Las Rubias? Jamas te dejare en paz con eso

Dr. Smiley suspiró y puso su atención a su amigo. -¿Que quieres?

Jack se recargo en la puerta del consultorio. -Necesito tu ayuda, otra vez

-¿Se te abrio la herida?

-No… este… necesito que me compres una hamburguesa de McDonald’s-dijo Jack. Smiley se le quedo viendo por un buen rato antes de agarrar su navaja y cortarse el brazo. Grito de dolor y su sangre manchó el escritorio. Sin embargo, segundos después su herida cerró completamente como si nunca la hubiera tenido.

-Okay, esto es real

-Es una larga historia, solo ayudame en esto

-¿Por qué no vas tu sin la máscara?

-Claro porque cualquier humano tiene la piel gris y los ojos completamente negros, ¡Tu  al menos te ves normal!-exclamó Jack. Smiley suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

-Supongo que lo haré… pero a cambio me diras porque

Jack extendió su mano hacia su amigo. -Hecho-Jack esperó en el consultorio en lo que Smiley iba por la hamburguesa. En su aburrimiento siguió la película desde donde estaba Smiley, mirando con indiferencia la película. Pero no duró mucho pues en pocos minutos se empezó a adentrarse en la película hasta que Smiley llegó.

Jack se sobresaltó y pausó de inmediato la película cuando su amigo abrió la puerta de un golpe. -Te traje lo que me pediste y estabas viendo la película, ¿no es así?

Jack tosio incómodamente. -No se de que me hablas-dijo Jack parándose del asiento de Smiley y agarrando la hamburguesa. Smiley rió entre dientes y se volvió a sentar en su silla con ruedas.

-Bueno, ahora dime que esta pasando

-Slenderman me pidio que cuidara a Jeff

-¿Jeff? ¿Hablas de Jeff el asesino?

Jack asiente. -El mismo

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer quedo ciego

-Claro, sin párpados se le secan los ojos y se pueden infectar hasta quedar ciego-dijo Dr. Smiley recargando su mentón en su mano derecha. -Eso explica porque no ha asesinado a nadie estos últimos meses…

Jack se encoge de hombros. -De todos modos, tengo que ser su niñera temporalmente hasta que Slender vea que quiere hacer con el

-Quiero su autógrafo-dijo Smiley burlándose de Jack. Jack solo lo ignora y se va del consultorio. De camino de vuelta a su cabaña, sintió aquella mirada de desprecio siguiéndolo. La misma mirada que ha estado sintiendo estas últimas semanas de Septiembre que lo acechan y  logran herirlo. Jack no escucha sus pasos, asi que tiene que tener mucho cuidado o podrían…

-¿¡PERO QUIÉN ES EL QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE RUIDO INFERNAL!?-gritó Jeff. Jack parpadeó al ver que Jeff estaba afuera de su cabaña, esperándolo. Jack miró a los alrededores pero no vio a Slender o a uno de sus proxies.

-¿Ruido?

-¿¡Acaso no lo escuchas!?-gritó Jeff cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos. -Oh, al fin se callo-La mirada que Jack sentía había desaparecido también. Lo cual era sospechoso, pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso.

-Te traje comida

-¿Que no ibas a matar gente?-preguntó Jeff. Por tu culpa no me dejaron pensó Jack.

-Hubo un cambio de planes-dijo Jack. Jeff olfateo el aire y sintió su boca hacerse agua.

-¿Es de McDonald’s?

-Vaya, no eres tan inútil como pensé

-¡Oye!

-Vamos adentro, es más seguro comer ahí-dijo Jack tratando de ayudar a Jeff y el otro se resistía pero Jack logró hacer que Jeff entrará. Quito cualquier obstaculo frente a Jeff para que este pudiera llegar a la mesa del comedor. Jack le dio su hamburguesa con papas y refresco a Jeff mientras que el comía sus preciados riñones. Al terminar iba a volver a ponerse la máscara, pero no era necesario.  _Tal vez él me pueda ayudar…_  pensó Jack al mirar a Jeff comer.

-Deja de mirarme

-Perdón


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la tardanza, la escuela me esta matando :'u

Jack tenía su máscara en el suelo y mira con enojo el brillante sol que salía por la ventana de su sala. Por más que trataba de dormir en su sofá no podía, pero era de esperarse. Después de todo, estuvo toda la noche vigilando que nadie irrumpiera la casa y trataran de asesinarlo.

-Necesito unas vacaciones-murmurò Jack para sí mismo. Escucho los pasos de Jeff en el cuarto cerca de la sala; Jack miró con cansancio la puerta y empezó a recordar como Jeff murmuraba y gritaba mientras dormía.  _ Pesadillas, ¿huh? _ Jack pensó con una sonrisa débil. Jack tambien tenia pesadillas, desde que tiene memoria siempre ha sido así.

-Creo que debería ayudarlo-dijo Jack. Se forzó a levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de abrirla escucho los pasos de alguien afuera de la casa. Con todos sus sentido alerta, lentamente agarro su bisturí de su chamarra. 

Antes de que Jack pudiera acercarse a la puerta de enfrente, Jeff abrió la puerta repentinamente y chocó contra Jack. -¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

-Jeff

-Veo que todo está en orden-la voz grave de Slender resonó dentro de la cabezas de Jeff y Jack. Ambos pusieron sus manos en sus oídos para que el zumbido en sus oídos parará, además del dolor de cabeza que les dio. 

Jeff gritó.-¡Para!

Slenderman no dijo nada, pero el zumbido y el dolor de cabeza iba aminorando lentamente.  _ Interesante  _ pensó Jack. Sin embargo, a los pocos momentos se puso tensó y miró a Slender con miedo. Pero la atención de Slender estaba centrada en el chico ciego. -¿Cómo encuentras tu nuevo hogar, Jeff?

Jeff suspira y Jack notó la frustración del menor. -Ya te lo he dicho  **bastantes** veces Slender,  **_yo puedo cuidarme solo_ **

-Me alegra que te guste aqui

-Solo escuchas lo que quieres, ¿No cabron?

-Jack, espero mucho de ti-dijo Slender. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el esbelto monstruo se había ido. Aquella mañana empezó con un pie izquierdo y Jack suspiró con demasiado cansancio. Jeff puso sus manos al aire y con cuidado camino lejos de Jack; casi cae en el sofá, pero logra agarrarse de este para no perder el equilibrio.

-Odio a ese sujeto

-Ya somos dos-dijo Jack. Trató de guiar Jeff al comedor, pero como siempre el menor no se dejaba. Después de una larga batalla, Jeff estaba sentado en el comedor.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo en estos momentos?

Jack prendió la estufa y puso un sartén encima de este. -¿No deberías estar matando en estos momentos?

-Jaja, que gracioso

-Gracias, me lo dicen a menudo-dijo Jack. Jack sonrió al escuchar a Jeff gruñir de fastidio.  _ Jaja, en tu cara mocoso chiflado  _ pensó Jack. Mientras Jack le hacía un típico huevo revuelto a Jeff, pensaba en cómo preguntarle sobre el ruido. Era un poco extraño como Jeff podía escuchar ese ruido, pero Jack no. 

-Oye…

-Jack

-¿Qué?

-Tengo nombre, ¿Sabes?

Jeff suspira. -Como sea, ¿Como conoces a Slender?

-¿Cómo lo conociste tú?

-Vas a responder mi pregunta con otra, ¿no es así?

-Depende de lo que me preguntes-dijo Jack. Apago la estufa y puso en un plato de plástico el huevo. Se lo dio a Jeff y se sentó frente de él como anoche. -Te hare una pregunta

-Vaya sorpresa

-¿Que tipo de ruido fue el que escuchaste anoche?

-¿Estas sordo?

-Si lo estuviera, no podría escuchar tus lamentos de niño pequeño

Jeff quiso decir algo al respecto, pero termino no diciendo nada. Comió la mitad de su huevo antes de responder la pregunta de Jack. -¿Si sabes como en las películas de terror ponen llantos de disque almas en penas juntas y se oyen gritos distorsionados?

-Eso es muy específico, pero sí

-Bueno eso oía yo, solo que diez veces más agudos

-Hmmm, interesante

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó Jeff. Jack se quedó callado por un momento.  _ Si le digo a Jeff, puede que le diga a Slender para escapar de esta situación y yo estaré muerto  _ pensó Jack. 

Suspiró. -Solo queria saber, creo haber escuchado rumores acerca de invasores en el territorio de Slender

-¿En serio? Pues les deseo suerte-dijo Jeff. Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando y el pelinegro terminó su desayuno. Jack sentía el cansancio recorrer su cuerpo y no importaba que tanto quería dormir, tenía que estar despierto.

-Que callado esta este lugar-La voz semi-aguda de alguien atrajo la atención de Jack. Vio cómo un joven rubio salía de la televisión vieja de Jack, sus ojos eran negros pero sus pupilas eran rojas.

-¡Ben!-exclamó con una sonrisa Jeff.  _ ¿Ben Drowned? ¿Que demonios hace aquí?  _ Pensó Jack.

-Con que Jackie es tu nuevo guardián, ¿eh?

Jack suspiró. -No me digas asi

-No te ves muy bien, Jack-dijo Ben. -¿No dormiste bien?

Jack recargo su cabeza en su mano izquierda. -Estoy bien

Ben se acercó a Jeff, poniendo su mano en su hombro. -Descuida, estaré aquí así que no tienes porque preocuparte por el

-No me preocupo por el

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta?-Preguntó Ben con una sonrisa floja. Jack se quedó callado antes de levantarse de su asiento. Jack sabía que Ben no era como los proxys de Slender o los otros que están bajo contrato con el. De hecho, Jack sabe que Ben no vive en territorio del esbelto monstruo.

-Si pasa algo, despiertenme-dijo Jack cansado. Dicho esto, Jack se fue al cuarto. Ben mira la puerta antes de sentarse donde estaba Jack sentado.

-No sabía que conocías a Jack

-Ah, sí-dijo Ben antes de recargar su barbilla en su mano derecha. -Nos conocimos cuando él trató de sacar un riñón a una de mis víctimas

Jeff asintió y se quedó pensativo. -Desearía poder estar solo, ¿Porque siempre me tocan raros?

Ben se quedo callado, su sonrisa apagándose seriamente. -Jeff, ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-¡Sí! El es un poco raro, no confío mucho en…

-Jeff, Jack no es como los otros raros de tus guardianes-dijo Ben con seriedad. -Y antes de que reproches, conozco a Jackie lo suficiente para saber que él no es como los proxys de Slender

Jeff se quedo callado, sintiéndose un poco culpable. -Mira, yo se lo que te pasó y porque desconfías de otros, pero Jackie no es así…-continuó Ben. Viendo la hora en su reloj, se levantó al mismo tiempo que volvió a sonreír con flojera. -Dale una oportunidad, estoy seguro que los dos se llevaran bien

-Tratare-dijo Jeff un poco desanimado. Ben le dio unas palmadas a su amigo en la espalda y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá antes de despedirse de su amigo. -Espero y estes en lo correcto Ben…

Jack no tardò en despertarse y Jeff pudò oír como salía del cuarto. -¿Ya se fue Ben?

-Si, ¿Solo dormiste como cinco minutos?

-Así estoy bien

-No, si quieres duerme-dijo Jeff. Jack se quedo viendo la cabeza de Jeff con sorpresa y con sospecha.  _ Esto es una broma de Ben, ¿No es así? _ Pensó Jack.

-Qué necesitas

-¿Perdón?

-Estás siendo amable conmigo y eso no es normal

Jeff bufó. -Ni que me conocieras tanto

Jack caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Jeff. -No, pero esa fue la impresión que diste

Jeff se quedo callado, Jack suspiró y apoyó su brazo en el apoyabrazos. Jack recargo su puño izquierdo en su sien y miraba la televisión apagada. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando Jeff habló. -¿Cómo conociste a Ben?

-Trate de sacarle un riñón a una de sus víctimas

-¿Y lo lograste?

Jack se quedó pensando mientras cerraba sus ojos. -No, la madre del niño había entrado y nos tuvimos que escapar

Jeff asiente. -Ya veo…

-Pero estás ciego-dijo Jack, riendo un poco. Jeff, desde su visita ahí, sonrió un poco y tanteo al lado suyo hasta encontrar el brazo de Jack y darle un golpe. 

-Que gracioso-dijo Jeff. Jack se rió entre dientes y se quedó mirando al vacío.  _ Tal vez no sea tan mal muchacho  _ pensó Jack. Jeff sintió una calidez rara y aunque no quisiera, no pudo evitar sonreír.  _ Ben tenía razón  _ pensó Jeff.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo que

-¿Cómo conociste a Ben?-preguntó Jack. Jeff se queda pensativo antes de suspirar.

-Lo conocí desde antes de perder mi vista, él una vez me ayudó a escapar…

Jack abrió sus ojos de nuevo y volteo su cabeza para verlo. -Escapar-repitió. 

Jeff sentia su respiracion actuar rara y apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmarse. -D-De  _ él _

Jack no tenía porqué preguntar de quién se refería Jeff. -Slender Man…-susurró. Jack pusó su mano en el hombro de Jeff, para conformar al joven un poco. Ambos se quedaron callados y Jack sentía sus párpados pesados.

-Jack

-¿Mm?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo hiciste

-Vaya, ¿acaso fuiste comediante alguna vez?-preguntó Jeff. Jack rió entre dientes y quito su mano del hombro de Jeff. -No eres humano, ¿verdad?

Jack apoyó su cabeza encima de su brazo que tenía en el apoyabrazos. -Felicidades Sherlock

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan sarcástico?

-Lo siento pero Sarcasmo ya venía con el paquete-dijo Jack. Jeff sacude la cabeza y la habitación se envuelve en total silencio. Lo único que Jeff escuchaba era el sonido del viento besar las hojas de los árboles, los pájaros cantar y la respiración calmada de Jack. 

-¿Jack?-Jeff llamó a su guardián. Sin embargo, este se había quedado dormido. Tanto silencio y tanta tranquilidad empezaba a darle sueño a Jeff. El pelinegro no tardó en quedarse completamente dormido. Para cuando se despertó, sintió que estaba recargado en algo suave. Puso su mano en donde estaba recargado y sintió una fábrica suave. Como la de su chamarra, poco a poco iba tomando sentido de que estaba tocando.  _ Estoy recargado encima de Jack  _ pensó Jeff. 

El muchacho trató de quitarse, pero sentía su cuerpo cansado y sin ganas de moverse del lugar. Jeff se quedó inmóvil un rato antes de agarrar la mano de Jack. Se sintió un poco decepcionado al sentir la suave fábrica de los guantes.  _ Me preguntó si ya es de noche  _ pensó Jeff. Se iba a volver a dormir cuando escuchó pasos apresurados venir desde afuera, seguido por dos pares de risas. 

-¡Jack!-Jeff se quitó de la cómoda posición en la que estaba para sacudir al castaño. -¡Jack, despierta!

Jack gruño, pero lentamente iba despertando. -¿Qué… qué pasa?-preguntó Jack medio despierto. Bostezo y se paró para estirarse. 

-Oí pasos cerca y risas

Jack se sentía mas despierto y agarro su bisturi poniendose alerta. -Maldicion

La puerta se abrió y Jack se relajo un poco al ver la mascara oscura y conocida de Hoodie. -Perdón por interrumpirlos

Jeff se tranquilizo al oír la voz de Hoodie. -Oh eres tu, Hoodie

-Y no viene solo-dijo Jack con tono molesto al ver Masky entrar con Toby. Ambos con un brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro. 

-Awww, ¿Me extrañaste Jack?

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-S-Solo venimos a-a v-ver como est-taban-dijo Toby. Hoodie suspira y se sienta en el sofá para uno. 

-Lo siento Jack, estos dos pendejos estan borrachos

-Borracho tu abuela

Hoodie suspira otra vez. -Yo vine a ver cómo estaban, ellos solo me siguieron por molestar

-Lo supuse-dijo Jack, volviéndose a sentar junto a Jeff. Mientras Masky y Toby reían como idiotas, Hoodie subió los pies a la pequeña mesa del centro de la sala. 

-¿Y bien?

-Estamos bien-dijo Jack. Hoodie sacudió su cabeza en señal de no.

-Le decías a Jeff, yo se que eres… mas decente que los otros pero necesito que Jeff me confirme

Jack suspira con fastidio. -Estamos bien…-dijo Jeff. -Iniciamos con el pie izquierdo pero, estoy bien

Jack volteo a ver a Jeff con sorpresa. Hoodie asintió satisfecho y debajo de su máscara sonreía. -Me alegra escuchar eso, supongo que no vas a volver a escapar ¿Cierto?

Jeff se estremeció y Jack frunció el ceño. -Deja al muchacho en paz

-¿Ya te encariñaste con el?

-El no es tan malo como pensé-dijo Jack. Jeff sintió esa calidez rara otra vez y sonrió de nuevo. Hoodie notó la expresión de Jeff y suspira al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-Bueno, mi deber aquí está hecho-dijo Hoodie. -Ahora si me permites, me llevaré a este par de casados antes de que decidan querer hacerlo aquí

Jack sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Por favor, no quiero ver esa asquerosidad

Hoodie se ríe y les dice a Masky y Toby que se tienen que ir. Ambos estaban en la cocina robandole a Jack su alcohol y empezaron a quejar.

-Jack, ¿Eres homofobico?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Es solo que Masky y Toby son pareja ¿No?

Jack sonríe un poco. -No lo se, tu dime

-No lo se

-Me dan igual

-¿Qué?

-La gente gay, ellos están en sus cosas y yo en las mías-dijo Jack. -Jamás he tenido tiempo para enamorarme y la verdad no me importa mucho el género al momento de tener pareja

Hoodie regreso a la sala con Masky y Toby atrás suyo. -Bueno, nos vamos

Jack, sin voltear a verlos levanta su brazo y le enseñó el dedo de en medio. -Por favor

Hoodie se rié. -Solo ten cuidado Jack… Slender no es misericordioso cuando se trata de ese niño

Jeff traga saliva y aprieta el puño. -Como digas-dijo Jack monótono. Cuando los proxys se fueron, Jeff agarró el brazo de Jack.

-¿Es de noche o de dia?

-Noche

-Tienes que salir a matar

Jack relaja su expresion. -No es necesario…

Jeff frunció el ceño. -¿De qué hablas? Si es lo que hacemos

-Aveces porque hacemos algo no quiere decir que nos guste

Jeff se quedó callado por un momento. -Entonces…-Jeff dejó ir el brazo de Jack. 

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Jack.  _ ¿Acaso el es muy perceptivo?  _ Pensó Jack. Jeff no dice nada, pero su expresión se lee a qué quiere decir lo contrario.

-¿Odias matar?

-Yo no mato, yo quito riñones

-Pero has matado

-Solo si tengo que, pero tampoco soy tan bueno. Si un humano está en peligro, no lo ayudara porque no es mi problema-dijo Jack. Jeff se quedó sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de Jack. Sin embargo, su respuesta le hizo estar más tranquilo. 

Jeff suspiro de alivio. -Menos mal-dijo Jeff. -Pero, ¿Que acaso tu no comes riñones?

-Efectivamente

-¿Y bien? 

-Slender me dio el montón de riñones asi que aun tengo  _ comida _ , si eso es lo que quieres saber-dijo Jack. -¿Acaso tu quieres volver a matar?

Jeff sintió sus mejillas calentarse y frunció el ceño. -¿Y? ¿Que tiene de malo, eh?

Jack rió entre dientes. -No tienes porque avergonzarte, te entiendo

-¿Entonces?

Jack se quedó callado.  _ Quisiera ir pero tengo que cuidar de él…  _ pensó Jack.  _ A menos que el me acompañe, pero seria muy dificil sacarlo conmigo sin que Slender se de cuenta _ . -Ahorita no es el mejor momento-dijo Jack. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Jack se le quedó mirando a Jeff, en específico, la cicatriz de la herida que se había hecho. Sin darse cuenta, su mano estaba acariciando la cicatriz.  _ Debió de haber usado un cuchillo de cocina  _ pensó Jack. No fue hasta Jeff se movió para atrás que Jack se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. -Lo siento, me dieron curiosidad tus cicatrices en la cara

-O-Oh, mis heridas…

-Se cerraron bastante bien en mi paracer

-Gracias-dijo Jeff sonrojado. ¿ _ Por qué siento mi cara caliente? _ Pensó Jeff. Jack se paró y se volvió a estirar.  _ Debería darme una ducha… _ pensó Jack al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Jeff.  _ Y el no se ha duchado desde que llegó, ¿cierto?  _

-No te has bañado desde cuantos dias

-¿Eh? Um… desde que llegue aqui supongo

-Te calentare la tina-dijo Jack. Ignorando las protestas de Jeff, el castaño se fue al cuarto y de ahí al baño. Abrió el grifo de la tina del lado donde salía agua caliente y espero a que se llenará antes de cerrar la llave. Fue otra vez a la sala y se paró frente a Jeff. -Como veo que estás empezando a cooperar, ¿me dejaras ayudarte esta vez?-preguntó Jack.

Jeff se rió por primera vez desde que llegó. -Está bien-dijo Jeff. Jack tomó el brazo de Jeff y lo ayudo a pararse. Lo guío hasta el baño y lo dejó cerca de la tina. 

-¿Puedes bañarte tu solo o requieres de ayuda?

Jeff frunció el ceño con un ligero sonrojo. -¡Yo puedo bañarme solo, gracias!

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Jack con una sonrisa. -Estaré afuera de la puerta por si me necesitas-Jack salió del baño, dejando a Jeff solo. Jeff pone una mano en la tina, sintiendo la cálida agua. 

-Esta calida…-dijo Jeff. Normalmente, el pelinegro se baña con agua fría. Sin embargo, estos tiempos de frío vendría bien. Jeff se quitó la chamarra y la aventó atras de el, despues la camisa negra que llevaba debajo. Era un poco difícil quitarse el pantalón, pero lo logró. Una vez que estaba sin ropa, cuidadosamente se metió al baño.

-¡El shampoo y el jabón están a tu derecha!-gritó Jack desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

-¡Okay!-gritó Jeff. con cuidado se quitó la venda de sus ojos y la puso colgando al lado suyo en la tina. Mientras tanto, Jack estaba sentado en su cama mirando el vacío.  _ Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dieron ropa de cambio para él… ¿Acaso ha estado usando esa ropa desde hace mucho? ¿Usa el mismo boxer o le dan uno nuevo? Eso es un poco antihigiénico… digo, le puede dar una infección por ahí si es que lo ha usado por un largo tiempo ¿cierto?  _ Pensó Jack.  _ Le buscaré ropa  _ se paró y buscó dentro de su closet. Jeff era un poco más bajo que Jack, pero puede que Jack tenga  ropa que le quede a Jeff. 

-Creo que tenía ropa que me quedaba un poco apretada… tal vez esa le quede-murmuró Jack. Mientras que Jack preparaba ropa para Jeff, este estaba en el baño enjabonandose. Jeff siempre se pone el jabón primero antes de ponerse con cautela el shampoo. ¿ _ Deberia pedirle a Jack ayuda?  _ Pensó Jeff. Es justo en momentos tan pequeños que Jeff de verdad se arrepiente de quemarse los párpados.  _ Tal vez otro día  _ pensó. Pero lo mismo ha dicho desde hace cuatro días y jeff es consciente de eso. Puede que sea un asesino a sangre fría, pero a él le importa su higiene. 

-¿Jack?

-¿Si?

-Necesito una mano-dijo Jeff. Antes de que Jack abriera la puerta, Jeff puso sus manos en sus ojos. Cuidadoso de no tocarlos si no cubrirlos. Cuando Jack entró, lo miro un poco confundido. -Necesito que me ayudes a ponerme shampoo

-Ah ya veo-dijo Jack. Se subió las mangas de la chamarra y se mojó las manos con el agua de la tina. Jeff sentía su respiración cerca, solo fue por unos segundos pero Jeff sentía que todo esto le iba a resultar eterno. Jack trato lo más posible de mojar el cabello de Jeff antes de ponerle shampoo. Mientras Jack ponía shampoo en su mano, trató de quebrar el silencio incomodo. 

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-¿Acerca de que?

-Ayudarte-dijo Jack mientras empezaba a poner shampoo en el cabello de Jeff. -Ben te dijo algo, ¿no es así?

Jeff gruñio fastidioso. -¿Y que si fue así?-Jack sonrió y agarró el pelo largo de jeff. Lo puso en su cabeza antes de empezar a masajearla.

-Es bueno que escuches a tu amigo

-Hoodie también dijo que eras mas decente

-Si pero Hoodie es proxy de Slender… no confió mucho en personas que están bajo contrato con el

-Dices eso pero tu también estás bajo contrato

-Tu igual-dijo Jack. Hubo un silencio incómodo de nuevo y Jack solo volvió a mojar el pelo de Jeff para que el shampoo no cayera en sus ojos. -Bueno, ya termine

-¿Tienes toalla?

-Oh cierto, olvide eso-dijo Jack. Camino hacia un gabinete bajo el lavamanos y sacó una toalla azul marino.  Se la pasó a Jeff y abrió la puerta del baño, más no se salió. Jeff se puso de nuevo las vendas y se paró. Agarró la toalla que había colgado al lado de sus vendas y envolvió su parte baja con ella. 

-¿Me ayudas a recoger mi ropa? 

-No te preocupes por eso, te puse una limpia en la cama

.¿Que? No tenías que hacer eso

-No tenía pero lo hice, así que ve a vestirte en lo que recojo tu ropa-dijo Jack. Jeff, con cuidado, puso una mano en el aire y caminó con cautela. -Ya estás frente a la cama-dijo Jack al ver a Jeff casi chocar con su cama. Jeff se detuvo a tiempo y le agradeció a Jack. Jack empezó a recoger la ropa de Jeff y la puso en un cesto de ropa sucia que tenía al lado de su cama. 

-Vas vale que no me mires

-Los dos somos hombres

-Aun asi

Jack río. -tranquilo, no lo estoy haciendo-dijo mientras miraba la pared. Jeff se terminó de vestir y se sentó en la cama.

-Tu ropa me queda bien, ¿medimos lo mismo?

-¿Cuanto mides?-preguntó Jack volteando a ver la espalda de Jeff. Tenía una de sus camisas negras de manga larga y unos pants grises. 

-Hmmm, creo que 1.78

-Yo mido 1.80

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tranquilo, son solo dos centímetros-dijo Jack, sentándose al lado de Jeff. 

-Como quiera-dijo Jeff. Los dos se quedaron callados por un tiempo, pero el silencio no era incomodo. Jack se acostó y a los pocos segundos hizo lo mismo. Jeff oía la respiración de Jack cerca, van varias veces que eso pasa. -¿Cual es tu color favorito?

-El azul ¿Y el tuyo?

-Rojo

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sep

-Te traeré algo para comer

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-preguntó Jeff.  _ No puedo  _ pensó Jack. Jack se levanto y ayudo a Jeff a hacer lo mismo. 

-De acuerdo-dijo Jack.  _ Pero que mierda estoy diciendo  _ pensó Jack. -Pero tienes que ocultarte bien

Jack le dio un abrigo negro a Jeff y le subió la capucha para que no se viera bien su cara. Agarró el brazo de Jeff y con  gentileza lo guió hasta la sala. Buscó algo con que cubrirse y optó por no usar su máscara y solo ponerse la capucha.

-¿Jack?

-Vamonos-dijo Jack. Agarro un listón largo y rojo y lo ató a la muñeca de Jeff. Después, se lo ató a sí mismo en su muñeca. Caminaron los dos hacia la puerta y con sutileza salieron de la cabaña. Jack decidió tomar un atajo y salir directamente hacia la calle. Caminaba con paso lento para que Jeff pudiera caminar cerca de él sin tropezarse. Lentamente, Jack caminó hacia el McDonald's más cercano y trato de hacer las cosas rápidas. La chica en el mostrador los miro raro pero como es obligación suya, preguntó si querían algo.

-¿Que quieres?

-Esta vez tengo antojo de Nuggets

-¿Cuantos?

-10

Jack volteo a ver a la chica. -10 mcnuggets

-B-Bien, ¿Desea agrandar su-

-No solo denos la orden para llevar y cuanto es

-1.57…-dijo la chica mirándolo raro. Jack le pago y esperaron su orden. Jack noto una mirada y vio a un joven castaño de ojos verdes, su cara tenía bastantes puntos de sutura y su bufanda negro con blanco cubría su boca. El joven se le quedó mirando feo, pero Jack se percató que quien miraba el joven era a Jeff no a él.

-¿Me estás viendo?

Jack sentía que ese joven no era bueno para Jeff así que decidió mentir. -Si perdon, me distraje

-Esta bien, solo no lo hagas tan seguido…

-Aquí tiene su orden-dijo la chica. Jack tomó la bolsa mientras Jeff tomaba el refresco y apresuro un poco su paso. Ignorando el comentario de la chica quien se quejaba de que le tocó un turno con gente rara. Debían regresar al bosque lo antes posible; todos los sentidos de Jack estaban alertas y si Jeff se daba cuenta sería un problema. Jack esperaba que aquel joven con las suturas no los siguiera, pero cuando volteo atrás lo pudo ver de lejos.

-¿Jack?-preguntó Jeff mientras trataba de seguir el paso apurado de Jack.

-Jeff

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Sí, todo está bien-mintió Jack. Jeff sabía que Jack le mentía, lo notaba en su voz. Eso y que sentía que lo seguían.  _ Solo espero que en territorio de Slender no se meta _ pensó Jack al ver el bosque cerca. Una vez dentro, caminó un poco más lejos antes de voltear atrás. El joven estaba parado ahí, con el ceño fruncido mas sin embargo no entraba al bosque. Jack agradeció su suerte y ambos pudieron regresar con más calma.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Jack quito el listón y lo guardó en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. Jeff empezó a cenar y Jack solo saco del refrigerador dos riñones y los calentó en el micro.

-Gracias por la comida

-No hay problema-dijo Jack.  _ Hmm ahora que lo pienso… aquellos asesinos no trataron de matarme hoy, ¿Será porque estuve mi mayor tiempo aquí y Jeff estaba conmigo?  _ Pensó Jack. Saco los riñones del micro cuando los segundos estaban a diez. _ Tal vez él me ayude a volver sacar riñones de mis víctimas  _ pensó Jack. -Oye Jeff, te voy a proponer un trato

-¿De que va?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte sobre el ruido?

-Aja…

-Bueno, en realidad son unos asesinos que desde hace semanas han tratado de matarme pero nunca sé dónde están-pausó Jack, para ver si Jeff entendía. -Y como tu eres el único que puede escuchar el ruido… y tu quieres vivir normal...

-Solo ve al grano, Jack

-Dejame ser tus ojos y tu serás mis oídos, ¿Qué te parece?


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto, estoy en examenes finales en mi escuela :'u

-Dejame ser tus ojos y tu serás mis oídos- dijo Jack. Jeff se quedo callado por un momento, sin saber qué decir. Jeff deseaba poder dejar de ser ciego, pero las posibilidades de que recupere su vista son demasiadas bajas. 

-Dejame pensarlo…

-¡Por supuesto! Tomate tu tiempo-dijo Jack. Jeff se levantó y Jack lo ayudó a llegar al cuarto. Cuando Jeff toco la cama, Jack le dijo que descansara y lo dejó solo en el cuarto. Jeff se acostó en la cama y trato de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Podìa Jeff confiar en Jack? Ben le aseguro que Jack no era como los demás, pero dejar que alguien lo vea tan vulnerable lo hace sentirse demasiado débil y no de buena manera. 

-Odio estar asi…-susurrò Jeff y sintió una extraña oleada fria y vacia recorrer su cuerpo.  _ ¿Acaso me estoy sintiendo triste?  _ Pensó Jeff antes de reírse amargamente en voz baja. En momentos como esos, Jeff desearía poder tener a alguien quien lo escuche y lo guíe. Jeff se sentía cansado y lo único que recuerda pensar antes de dormir es en su madre. 

* * *

 

_ Jeff corre y corre lo más rápido que puede, pero por alguna razón parece que está corriendo en agua en vez de el bosque. Mira detrás suyo y ve al monstruo esbelto lejos de él, pero Jeff sabe que en cualquier segundo estará justo detrás de él. Poco a poco, Jeff se está quedando sin aire pero se obliga a sí mismo a correr.  _ ‘¡Por favor!’  _ piensa Jeff mientras se alejaba de aquel monstruo con traje. Sin embargo, como en cada pesadilla, Jeff no puede correr más y se detiene a recuperar el aliento.  _

_ - _ **_Jeffrey_ ** _ -Aquella voz grave resonó dentro de Jeff e hizo que se pusiera tenso. Sintió algo frío tocar su mejilla que hizo a Jeff temblar del miedo. ¿Un asesino temblar del miedo? ¡Por favor! Pero era verdad, por mas imposible que se vea. El tentáculo de Slenderman “acariciaba” su mejilla y lentamente bajó a su cuello. Sintió las alargadas manos de Slender en sus hombro y la vista de Jeff se nublaba por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. -Vuelve a casa _

_Jeff, a pesar del miedo y angustia que sentía, rió amargamente. -¿Casa? ¿Cual casa?_ _¡Ese lugar es el puto infierno!_

_ Jeff logró zafarse de las manos de Slender y sin voltearlo a ver, siguió corriendo. Esta vez, por primera vez en sus pesadillas, una puerta blanca se manifiesta frente de él y sin pensarlo dos veces, Jeff abre la puerta y escapa de aquel monstruo. Al recuperar su aliento, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que podía volver a parpadear y la segunda que el lugar en donde estaba le resultaba familiar. Había un espejo cerca y vio su propio reflejo; era… era él antes de lo de Randy. _

_ -¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Jeff. Siguió caminando por el pasillo, un pasillo muy familiar y se detuvo en seco al ver la sala de la casa en la que se encontraba. Había una leña prendida en medio de la sala y Jeff no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro ahogado.  _ ‘Esta es mi antigua casa’  _ pensó Jeff. Se acercó más a la habitación y vio la silla mecedora donde su mamá solía dormirlo cuando era bebé.  _

_ -Jeff ¿Eres tú?-Jeff no se percató de que su propia madre estaba sentada en aquella silla. Jeff trago saliva y con cautela se acerca al sillón al lado de su madre. _

_ -¿Mamá?-Jeff sintió un nudo en su garganta. -Pero tu estas… muerta… _

_ La madre de Jeff ladea la cabeza. -¿De qué hablas?- Jeff se sentó en el sillón y miraba a su madre. Tan solo verla le recordaba a Liu, pues ambos se parecían bastante. Su madre tenían los mismos ojos verdes y el cabello café oscuro que Liu sacó de ella. Todo esto le resultaba doloroso y no sabia porque. -¿Estás bien cariño? Te ves angustiado _

_ -Estoy bien mamá _

_ -No le mientas a tu mama-dijo ella con un tono un poco estricto. Jeff suspira y mira los ojos de su madre. Se le notaba que estaba destrozado, como si hubiera ido a la guerra y regresara con bastantes cicatrices. Le contó todo lo que se guardaba desde hace tiempo, le contó cómo conoció a Slenderman y como su vida se fue a la mierda cuando pasó.  _

_ -He estado ciego desde hace tres años-empezó Jeff. -Slender me ha estado cambiando de “guardianes” como si fuera un puto perro, pero… pero esta vez conoci a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarme _

_ -¿Pero? _

_ -Pero no se si confiar en él, no tengo quien me guíe y… no se que hacer, ¿Qué debería hacer mamá?-preguntó Jeff, su voz quebrándose al último. Su mamá le sonríe dulcemente y pone su mano encima de la de Jeff. _

_ -Debes confiar en Dios _

_ -¿Dios? Pero… _

_ -Si abres tu corazón a él, estoy segura que obtendrás tu respuesta _

_ Jeff suspira. -Pero mamá, ¿De qué me sirve? Soy un asesino ¡Te mate! Además, dudo que vaya al cielo _

_ Su mamá solo rie. -No te preocupes de eso, Jeff… si te arrepientes de tus pecados, el te perdonara _

_ -¿Y si no me arrepiento?-Preguntó Jeff. La madre de Jeff se puso seria y lo miró directo a los ojos, un gesto que le parecía un poco desconcertante a Jeff. _

_ -Pero ¿Es eso lo que en verdad sientes o tienes miedo? _

_ Jeff se puso tenso. -¿A qué te refieres?- La mamá de Jeff volvió a sonreír dulcemente, como si no hubiera dicho nada al respecto. _

_ -No te preocupes Jeff, puedes confiar en Jack _

_ Jeff asintió, sintiendo un peso quitarse de encima. -Gracia… espera, yo jamás te dije como se llamaba-dijo Jeff, poniéndose pálido. La madre de Jeff se vuelve a reír y acaricia su cabeza de modo maternal.  _

_ -Yo lo se todo Jeff, ahora despierta… es hora de levantarse _

_ -¿Qué? _

* * *

 

Jeff sintió su cuerpo saltar un poco y todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Se sentó y suspiró de alivio.  _ ‘Solo fue un sueño’  _ pensó Jeff. Era la primera vez que Jeff tenía un sueño después de tantas pesadillas. Aunque su sueño fuera raro, prefería eso a otra pesadilla de Slender. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y escucho dos voces conocidas.

-Buenos dias, Jeff

-¿Ya despertaste, bella durmiente?-preguntó Ben en un tono burlón. 

Jeff gruño. -¿Qué haces aquí, Ben?

-Solo paso a ver que tal les va-dijo Ben mirando con cierta burla como Jack ayudaba a Jeff salir de la cama. 

-Como sea… necesito ir al baño

-Cierto, olvidaste esto cuando estabas conmigo-dijo Ben, poniendo en su mano un cepillo de dientes color rojo. Jeff le agradece y con cuidado es guiado al baño.

-Voy a estar en la sala con Ben asi que te dejare la puerta del baño abierta

-Okay-dijo Jeff. Jack y Ben salieron de la habitación y la sonrisa floja que siempre tenía Ben en su rostro desapareció. El elfo se cruzó de brazos y vio con seriedad a Jack.

-Dime, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Jack suspira y se va a sentar en el comedor. -¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-preguntó Jack. Ben se quito el sombrero y de él sacó una bolsa de McDonalds con el paquete de desayuno. Ben lo pone en la mesa y se sienta frente a Jack.

-¿Y bien?

Jack duda un poco antes de decirle a Ben lo que paso anoche. -¿Alguna vez te ha hablado Jeff sobre alguien?-susurra Jack, pues no quiere que Jeff escuché.

-Me ha contado de varias personas, se mas especifico-susurró de vuelta Ben. 

-No te ha contado de un tipo de ojos verdes con cabello castaño oscuro y con suturas en la cara?

-Okay, eso es demasiado específico-susurró Ben. El elfo se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de recordar si Jeff había mencionado a alguien así. ‘ _ Ojos verdes y castaño oscuro…’ _ pensó Ben. De repente, recordó a  _ alguien  _ que casi concordaba con la descripción de Jack.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Jack en voz quedita al notar la expresión de Ben. Sin embargo, Ben frunció el ceño. ‘ _ Pero, si es  _ **_él_ ** _ entonces eso significa que… _

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Jeff se quedó parado en la entrada. -Huele a pancakes

-Le pedí a Ben que te pidiera algo de McDonalds, no se si te estás hartando de esa comida así que perdóname

-Oh no ¡Esta bien! Supongo que porque no eres humano y no estas acostumbrado a esas cosas

Jack se le quedo viendo a Jeff con sorpresa. -Vaya, con que si tienes cerebro

Jeff frunció el ceño. -¿Me estas llamando estúpido

Jack se rió entre dientes y se levantó, guiando a Jeff hacia el comedor. -No, solo te estoy diciendo que te subestime un poco

-Si, muchos lo hacen-dijo Ben. -Como tiene cara de idiota, todo mundo piensa que solo es bueno para matar

-¡Oye!

-Pero, Jeff es más listo de lo que aparenta-dijo Ben con una sonrisa floja. -Tampoco es un genio, pero es muy perceptivo 

Jack se vuelve a sentar en su asiento. -Si, lo supuse

Jeff quería decir algo, pero no supo qué decir por lo que decidió solo agarrar la comida. Ben le quito la tapa al plato y Jeff le agradece. Jack y Ben se miraron con seriedad, pero solo fue unos segundos. 

-¿Y qué planes tienen hoy?

-No tengo idea, normalmente estoy dormido a estas horas del dia

-Oh cierto, eres nocturno-dijo Ben. -¿No te afecta que tu horario de dormir se estropee?

Jack rió. -No sería la primera vez que me pasa

Jeff se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar eso. -Perdón

-No te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa-dijo Jack. Jeff asiente y termina de comerse los pancakes para luego avanzar con el huevo revuelto. Jack se estaba quedando dormido, pero se forzó a estar despierto.

Ben asiente su cabeza a Jack, una manera silenciosa de decirle que estará aquí cuidando a Jeff. -Iré a tomar un baño-dijo Jack, levantándose. Cuando Jack cerró la puerta de su cuarto, Ben se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué tienes?

Jeff casi se atraganta con el hashbrown. -¿D-De qué hablas?

-Estas muy callado

-Porque estoy comiendo

-Jeff, cuando estabas conmigo hablabas hasta con la boca llena

Jeff suspira. -Me conoces bien… ¿Recuerdas mis pesadillas?

-Si

-Bueno, esta vez pude escapar… pero me encontré en mi antigua casa

-¿Donde mataste a tus padres?

Jeff se quedó callado un segundo. -No, fue antes de mudarme… antes de lo de Randy…

-Oh vaya, ¿Y que mas paso en tu sueño?

-Mi madre estaba ahí-Jeff ríe amargamente. -No pude evitar pensar en Liu cuando la vi

_ ‘Liu’  _ Ben pensó al ponerse tensó. ‘ _ Solo espero no encuentre este lugar’ _ -¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?

-Le conté todo lo que pasó y…-Jeff se detuvo.  _ ¿Debería decirle todo?  _ Pensó. -Me dijo que tuviera fé en Dios… y que confiara en Jack

Ben se quedó pensativo. -No sabia que eras religioso

-No lo soy tanto y la verdad no se si exista o no, pero mis padres eran un poco religiosos

-¿Ibas a misa los domingos?

Jeff hizo una mueca. -Me obligaron

Ben rió entre dientes. -Ya veo

-Pero no se porque soñe eso…

-No soy religioso, pero siento que algo raro está pasando-dijo Ben. Jeff se quedó callado y terminó en silencio su desayuno. El elfo lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala y ambos empezaron a platicar de otras cosas. 

-¿Como es esta cabaña? Siento que es muy chica

-En eso tienes razón, Jackie escogió lo cabaña para una persona así que la sala y la cocina están cerca y solo hay un cuarto-dijo Ben con una sonrisa floja. -Y si lo preguntas, no, no hay segundo piso

Jeff asienté. -huh

-Ahora que recuerdo, vi a Sally hace un par de semanas

Jeff se puso tensó. -¿En serio?

-Si, aunque no traía el vestido rosa sucio que siempre tenía

-¿Y eso?

-No se, le pregunte pero solo dijo que fue un regalo de Slender pero no es posible

Jeff sintió un nudo en la garganta. ‘ _ Claro, solo me daba “regalos” a mi _ ’ pensó Jeff. -Espero y no le pase nada

Jack salió del cuarto, tenía una camisa azul marino con unos pantalones negros de vestir. En su cabeza estaba una toalla corta que sostenía con su mano izquierda. -Casi muero

Ben rie entre dientes. -¿Por?

-Me quede dormido en la tina y casi me ahogo

Ben se quedó callado antes de soltar una carcajada. Jeff le preguntó a Jack si estaba bien, a lo que el castaño solo le revuelve el pelo a Jeff antes de sentarse al lado de él.  _ Huele a limpio  _ pensó Jeff.  _ Vaya Jeff, qué genio  _ se dijo a sí mismo en su cabeza. -Deberías tomarte un baño después

-Cuando sean como las seis me dices

-De acuerdo

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Ben mientras miraba con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa traviesa a sus amigos. 

Jack lo miro molesto. -¿Qué?

-Nada, nada

-Como digas

-Es raro verte sin tu máscara-dijo Ben. Jeff sintió un extraño pulso de tocar la cara de Jack para saber cómo se veía al menos por tacto, pero se detuvo así mismo. 

-No hay necesidad de, no estoy cerca de los humanos

-Yo soy humano

-Eres un asesino, es otra cosa

Los tres empezaron a platicar, matando tiempo hasta que dieron las seis y Jeff se metió a bañar. -Me dices cuando te vayas a poner shampoo

-Si, si ahora sal-dijo Jeff. Jack cerró la puerta del baño y volvió a la sala con Ben. Ambos retomaron el aire serio de esta mañana. Ben dudaba si contarle a Jack sobre el sospechoso que menciono, pero si la vida de Jeff corría peligro…

Ben suspira, siente un enorme peso en sus hombros. -Mira, no se si decirte quien es exactamente…

-¿Por qué no?

-No creo que sea yo de quien debas escuchar quien es esta persona, solo diré que está relacionado con Jeff en una manera cercana

Jack se queda callado.  _ ¿Será un ex?  _ Pensó Jack. -No se si deberia preguntarle cosas del pasado

Ben se encoge de hombros. -Como quieras

Jeff le grita a Jack y Jack mira con sospecha a Ben. -¿Qué escondes Ben?

Ben sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste. -No soy yo quien deberías preguntarle eso- Jack iba a decir algo, pero Jeff lo vuelve a llamar. Sin decir nada, Jack va al baño de su cuarto a ayudar a Jeff. Ben suspira cuando Jack se va y se quita el sombrero para pasar una mano en su rubia cabellera

-¡Buenas!-dijo Masky al entrar a la cabaña como si fuera suya. Ben se levanta y lo ve con indiferencia.

-¿Que se te ofrece Masky?

-¿Y los dos idiotas?

Ben se cruza de brazos. -No lo voy a volver a repetir, Masky

-A mi no me hablas de esa manera elfo-dijo Masky. -¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te dimos años atrás?

Ben se quedó callado un momento, odiando no poder decir nada al respecto. -Están en la cabaña si es lo que tanto te preocupa

-A decir verdad, no me importa-dijo Masky, abriendo el refrigerador y agarrando una botella de cerveza sin permiso. -Órdenes de Slender

-¿Tienen que venir todos los días?

-Tenemos un estalker, ¿eh?

Ben trata de controlar su ira. -¿A que viniste?

Masky abre la botella y levanta su máscara hasta la nariz, toma un trago de la cerveza. Suspira de placer y pone la botella en la mesa del comedor. -Vine a dar buenas noticias

-Eso es raro viniendo de ti

-Si, bueno, la verdad son malas para mi jefe pero yo estoy feliz-dijo Masky. Tomó otro trago y esta vez se acaba la botella. -Pero también son buenas para el querido  _ joker segundo  _

Ben levanta una ceja. -¿De qué hablas?

-Laughing Jack está muerto-dijo Masky, arreglándose la máscara. Ben se puso tenso a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Masky sonrió debajo de su máscara, aguantando una risa. -Buenas noticias, ¿no?

-¿Comó fue que?

  
-¿Murió? Aún no lo sabemos-dijo Masky. -Bueno, solo vine a eso encárgate de decirle a esos dos las noticias

Una vez se fue Masky de la cabaña, Ben siente sus piernas debilitarse. Jack sale del cuarto, su expresión seria. Ben le sonríe, pero se nota que es falsa. -Escuchaste todo, ¿No?

-Lo que me sorprende es que Slender haya puesto a Jeff en manos de ese maniático

-Aprendió su lección, pero aun así… ¿Tú crees que se trate de los que nos han atacado?

Jack se quedo calladó. -Es una probabilidad

-Woah, este ambiente se siente tenso-dijo Jeff recargándose en la puerta. -¿Pasó algo?

Ben quería decirle las noticias, pero había algo que le decía que no debería decirle a Jeff.-No es nada, Masky vino y nos arruino el dia-dijo Jack. Ben miró a Jack con sorpresa, pero se sentía agradecido. 

-Ugh, odio cuando viene-dijo Jeff. Jack caminó hacia jeff y puso una mano en su espalda mientras que con la otra agarraba su brazo. Ben observó como Jack, con una expresión suave y sería, guiaba a Jeff al sofá.

-Oh cierto, también traje el mapa que me pediste Jackie

-Gracias

-¿Mapa?

-Los adultos estamos hablando ahorita, Jeff

-¡Oye! Tengo diez y nueve

-Y yo estoy muerto desde hace años, en este año cumplire mis venite y dos años

Jack lo ve con una ceja levantada. -Pero te ves como la edad de Jeff

Ben se encoge de hombros. -Me gusta verme joven-Ben se acerca a Jack, lo agarra del hombro y se le acerca al oído. -Cuida de Jeff, no es un mal muchacho y tal vez te enseñe cosas que no sabias

Jack se queda callado. -No te preocupes, esta en buenas manos-Ben se aleja de Jack y le da un abrazo a Jeff. Jeff le devuelve el abrazo y ambos amigos se despiden. La mano de Ben atraviesa el monitor y después la pierna derecha hasta meter su cuerpo completo dentro y desaparecer. 

-He pensado en lo que me dijiste

-¿En serio?-Jack dijo y se sentó en el piso cerca de Jeff. 

-Te ayudare, pero a cambio quiero que me enseñes cómo disparar una pistola

Jack se quedó pensando por un momento.  _ Darle un arma a un ciego no es buena idea… pero aun así, estamos hablando de Jeff. Además es perfecto si se quiere defender en caso de que no esté ahí  _ pensó Jack. -Está bien-dijo Jack. Se puso de rodillas y puso el mapa en la mesa para abrirlo y analizar la ruta invisible. En el mapa estaba localizado con plumón rojo desde su cabaña hasta la salida del bosque una ruta que Slender no podía  _ sentir  _ y era justo la ruta que instintivamente Jack tomó ayer para sacar a Jeff. 

-¿Que haces?

-Veo el mapa

-¿Para?

-Elegir un punto ciego donde Slender no nos pueda ver, oír o tan siquiera sentir al salir del territorio

-¿Algo asi como una ruta invisible?

-Podríamos llamarlo así, si

-Genial

-Bueno-empezó Jack mientras se levantaba. -Es hora de irnos-Agarró el mapa y se lo llevó al cuarto. Saco una chamarra negra con capucha para él y otra para Jeff. Le entregó la chamarra a Jeff y empezó a buscar su máscara.

-¿Qué tanto nos vamos a tardar?

-Lo suficiente para volver antes del amanecer-dijo Jack recogiendo su máscara que estaba en el piso junto al comedor.  _ ¿Cómo llegó aquí?  _ Pensó Jack. Agarró el listón rojo y lo ató a la muñeca de Jeff.

-¿Y el listón para que es?

-Si te toco demasiado puede que mi olor o el tuyo se queden y Slender me mataría

-Pero no puedes…-Jeff se detuvo.  _ ¿No puedes agarrarme la mano? ¿Por qué diablos diría eso? Se oye gay… y no soy gay, ¿cierto?  _ Pensó Jeff.

Jack lo miró confundido en lo que ataba la otra parte del listón en su muñeca. -¿No puedo que?

-Nada

Jack se le quedo viendo un rato y Jeff podía sentir su mirada. -Okay… bueno, vamonos

Al salir de la cabaña, Jeff sintió el frío aire.  _ Estoy afuera por segunda vez  _ pensó Jeff. Con cautela, Jack y Jeff caminaron por la ruta  _ invisible  _ mientras que el castaño miraba a todas partes para ver si ninguno de los proxys estaba cerca. Los minutos fueron eternos, pero lograron salir del bosque de Slender. 

_ Lo único que debo hacer es sacar un riñón y volver  _ pensó Jack. Se detuvieron frente de una casa, era de aquella víctima que no pudo sacarle el riñon pues sintió una presencia amenazadora y tuvo que escapar. Aunque aún así salió lastimado y no ha dormido por dos días. Normalmente, Jack saltaba la barda sin problema. -¿Jack?-pero esta vez llevaba a alguien consigo. 

-Jeff, escucha lo que te voy a decir con cuidado

-Okay

Jack se puso en una rodilla y sus dos manos estaban pegadas frente de Jeff. -Da un paso al frente-Jeff asintió y dio un paso al frente. Jeff sintió que iba a perder el balance, pero logró recuperarlo. Jack suspiro de alivio al ver que Jeff no se cayó, cuidar de alguien es difícil; en especial si ese alguien está ciego.

-Bien, ahora toca la pared en frente tuyo-Jeff con cuidado toca la fría pared. -Okay, brinca cuando te lo diga y te sujetas al borde de la pared ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien

Jack se quedó unos minutos pensando.  _ Por el odio de Zalgo, haz que todo vaya bien  _ pensó Jack. -Salta

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-Okay-dijo Jeff, pero no sonaba muy convencido. Jeff saltó, pero cuando alcanzó el borde perdió el balance. -¡Woah!

Jack no sabe cómo, pero cuando se había dado cuenta estaba atrás de Jeff con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y Jack cayó al piso. Jeff sentía su corazón latir a mil horas, trataba de zafarse del agarre de Jack para ver si estaba bien. Pues el impacto asustó al joven, pero Jack solo gruño y lo soltó. 

-¿E-Estas bien?

Jack se sentó cuando Jeff se le quitó de encima y con dolor se levantó. -La pregunta aquí es si  **_tu_ ** estas bien, Jeff

-Si, gracias a ti

-Me alegra

-Pero, ¿Estas bien?

-Descuida, me he lastimado peor-dijo Jack. Sin embargo, Jeff no se sentía conforme al escuchar eso.  _ Si tan solo no estuviera ciego  _ pensó Jeff. Ambos batallaron, pero al final lograron brincar la barda. Jack se quitó el listón y le dio su parte a Jeff cuando fueron al jardín de atrás, Jack no quería dejarlo solo por miedo a que algo le pasara pero tampoco podía subirlo hasta la ventana. -Si sientes que estás en peligro, me gritas

-¿Pero eso no despertaria a los que viven en esta casa?

-Si estas bien, eso no me importa-dijo Jack. Aquella sensación cálida volvió y Jeff apretó con fuerza la parte del listón de Jack, sintiéndose un poco nervioso sin razón aparente.  _ De verdad que no es como los otros  _ pensó Jeff. Sin nada mas que decir y con un poco de pena, Jeff asintío. Jack brinco al arbol que habia en la parte trasera y con facilidad lo escalo; Jack sentía esa adrenalina de poder al fin quitar un riñón con sin que este estuviera mal cortado o descuidado. La rama del árbol era lo suficientemente larga para alcanzar la ventana, abrirla y meterse en el cuarto de su víctima. 

Mientras tanto, Jeff se recargo en el árbol y esperó a que viniera Jack. En lo que esperaba, seguía pensando en aquel extraño sueño.  _ Algo raro está pasando   _ aquellas palabras de su amigo también lo perseguían.  _ Me pregunto que estará pasa _ Jeff sintió un frío recorrer su espalda a pesar de la caliente chamarra que le dio Jack. Sentía que algo estaba muy mal en aquel lugar, el aire dejó de recorrer y un gran silencio inundo el ambiente. Por un momento Jeff pensó que fueron descubiertos pos Slender, pues el pelinegro normalmente se sentía así cuando el monstruo esbelto se aparecía cerca de el. Pero no era Slender, algo dentro de Jeff le decía que no era Slender pero aun así debería estar alerta. 

-Jeff

Jeff se sobresaltó al escuchar a Jack. -Carajo, no me espantes asi

-Perdona, ya nos vamos

-Ya era hora-dijo Jeff. Le dio su parte del listón a Jack, pero aquel sentimiento de que algo los acechaba se hacia mas grande. Salir de la casa fue más fácil que entrar, pero ahora tenían que ser cuidadosos al volver a entrar al territorio de Slender. Con cada paso, Jeff sentía aquellas miradas acosadoras quemarlo. Fue entonces que lo escucho, aquel ruido infernal. Puso sus manos en sus oídos y gritaba con dolor. -ALGUIEN APAGUE ESA MALDITA COSA

Jack tenía su bisturí listo en la mano y en la otra sujetaba el brazo de Jeff. -Ya casi llegamos al bosque, yo se que no soportas el ruido pero si gritas nos descubren

_ ¡Mierda!  _ Pensó Jeff. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que su voz los delatara y empezó a correr mientras Jack lo jalaba del brazo. Aquellos gritos agudos lo atormentaban y lo unico que queria era ir a la cabaña. ¿Que tan cerca ya estaban de la cabaña? Jeff no soportaría el ruido ni un minuto más. Se oyó un ruido de alguien cayéndose al piso y aquellos gritos pararon.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Jeff. Ambos se habían parado en seco al escuchar aquel ruido, para ambos fue un ruido muy familiar. Jack volteo atrás y vio unos ojos grandes y blancos, lo miraban con cierta curiosidad.

-Rake…-Jack se acercó hacia donde estaba la persona y ambos escucharon los gemidos de dolor de la persona. Jack se agacho y levanto la capucha de la persona, se sorprende al ver un joven de cabello castaño claro con los ojos completamente negros. -¿Quien eres?

El joven moribundo suelta una risa ahogada y su respiración se corta. Jack miro a Rake y este solo se le quedo viendo. -¿Rake?- Jeff se pone al lado de Jack y trata de buscar su cabeza. El Rake se da cuenta y acerca su cabeza cerca para que Jeff pueda tocarlo. -Tanto tiempo sin oir de ti

Rake suelta un gruñido extraño y levanta su cabeza. -¿Quién? 

-¿Puedes hablar?

-Rake

-¿Quién?

Jeff se queda callado y lentamente pone sus dedos delicadamente en su vendaje en los ojos. -Jeff…-Jack mira su cara seria a pesar de las cicatrices, quería decirle algo pero Jack no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.  _ Me pregunto si algo pasó  _ pensó Jack antes de regañarse a sí mismo.  _ Cómo no va a pasar nada, si estuvo con Slender muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado _ .

-No te preocupes por esto, solo cuida a Smile por mi

Rake se quedó en silencio y sin decir algo más se dio la vuelta. Jack veía como el Rake se alejaba; sin más remedio, ambos se fueron a la cabaña. Jack se quitó el listón y luego se lo quitó a Jeff y lo aventó lejos. -Estoy cansado

-¿Pudiste quitar el riñón?

Jack saca el riñón que había envuelto en un pañuelo y va al refrigerador, saca un jarrón y lo mete en el congelador. -Definitivamente

Jack guía a Jeff al cuarto y cae rendido al lado suyo en la cama. -¿¡Jack!?

-Déjame dormir en la cama por hoy, estoy cansado

-Entonces déjame dormir en la sala

-¿Tan mal apesto?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡N-No!

-Entonces quédate aquí, estas cansado tambien ¿no?

Jeff se quedo callado y tragó saliva. Estaba muy cerca de Jack, sus hombros rozando y jamas habia escuchado a Jack tan de cerca. -¿No te parece raro dormir conmigo?

-Solo es raro si lo jaces raro, Jeff

Jeff sintió su cara arder de vergüenza. -No lo estoy haciendo raro, solo digo que….

-Solo callate y duermete Jeff

Jeff puso mala cara y quiso decir algo al respecto. -Tu eres el que lo está haciendo raro

Jack abrió sus ojos y miró a Jeff, notó lo cerca que estaba. De cerca podía apreciar sus cicatrices mejor, de esa distancia si se fijaba bien, podía oler su shampoo en el cabello de Jeff. -Jeff, duerme

Jeff suspira. -Dormiré porque tengo sueño, no porque me lo dijiste

Jack ríe entre dientes y Jeff se siente raro escucharlo reir asi de tan cerca. Siente la mano de Jack revolver su cabello y decirle buenas noches. Jeff tardo en dormir, pues por alguna razón la presencia de Jack lo mantenía despierto, pero poco a poco el sueño le gano. 

Esta vez, no hubo un Slender que lo aterrorizaba en sus sueños. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Jeff tocaba con la punta de sus dedos la madera de las paredes mientras caminaba con cuidado. Jack lo veía con los brazos cruzados y Ben estaba recargado en el sofá con su usual sonrisa floja. Jeff tocó el frío metal de la perilla y siguió su camino. Jack se contuvo las ganas de decirle a Jeff que parara antes de chocar en la esquina, pero el pelinegro paro antes de chocar y Jeff soltó un suspiro al tocar con su mano derecha la pared.    
  
-Bravo Jeff- dijo Ben mientras aplaudía.    
  
-Cállate- dijo Jeff molestó. Ben solo rió entre dientes. -Además ¿porque tengo que hacer esto?   
  
-Para que estés familiarizado con el lugar, de otra forma no vas a poder ni disparar de lejos si no sabes lo que hay a tu alrededor   
  
-¿Y?   
  
-Si nos atacan aquí, tienes que tener cuidado   
  
-No queremos que mates a Jackie por accidente- dijo Ben. Jeff suspira y camina hacia su derecha. Siente la madera al mismo tiempo que hace un mapa mental en su cabeza. Jeff toca metal frío y pone su oído en la puerta. Jeff puede escuchar el viento y las hojas de los árboles moverse. 

Jeff se sigue moviendo y topa con la esquina. -¿Tienes un televisor?

-Si, así que ten cuidado

-Alguien se aproxima- dijo Ben. Jeff se alejó de la pared y camino de vuelta por donde fue hasta que Jack lo agarró del hombro para detenerlo. 

-Aqui estas bien-dijo Jack. Toby abre la puerta y voltea a ver a Jack, Ben y Jeff. El hombre tenía sus goggles así que era difícil saber exactamente cuál era su intención en su visita de hoy.

Toby señaló a Ben. -N-No puedes ve-venir aquí to-todos los d-d-días

-¿Por qué no? Solo estoy visitando a Jeff, no estoy haciendo algo malo

Toby aprieta el puño y Jack se pone en frente de Jeff de manera defensiva. -¿Jack?

-N-No esta-as bajo c-c-contrato

-Pero tengo el permiso especial

-S-Solo pue-puedes venir u-una vez a la se-semana

-¿Que mamada es esa? No es justo…

-¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!-gritá Toby y saca una de sus hachas. Jack saca su bisturí al mismo tiempo que retrocede junto con Jeff. Ben lo miro con odio y materializó la espada de Link en sus manos.

-Obligame hijo de perra

Toby gruño enojado y antes de que se abalanzó contra Ben, alguien puso una mano en su hombro y lo jalo. Masky puso un brazo alrededor de Toby y levantó su máscara para susurrarle algo al oído. Toby avienta bruscamente su hacha al suelo antes de recogerlo.

Masky miró a los tres mosqueteros con una mirada seria. -Lamento eso

-Claro-dijo Ben rodeando los ojos molestó. -¿Que mierda Masky?

-Será mejor que te vayas si quieres que Jeff no sufra por tu instantánea muerte

Ben iba a decir algo pero decidió no hacerlo. Volteo a ver a Jack y a Jeff con ojos molestos y preocupados. -Puedes venir la próxima semana-dijo Jack. 

Ben suspira. -Jack

-Lo sé-dijo Jack. Ben camino hacia donde estaban los dos y se despidió de Jeff con un abrazo. 

-Voy a vigilar al chico que mencionaste-susurró Ben en el oído de Jack. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se metió dentro de la tele hasta desaparecer. Masky se llevó a Toby sin antes decirle algo a Jack.

-Tienes bastante suerte, Jack… pero tarde o temprano se te acabara-Jack suspiró cuando Masky se fue y se sentó en el sofa. Jeff puso sus manos al aire mientras caminaba con cuidado a su izquierda. Jack le agarró una mano, haciendo que Jeff se exaltara un poco. Jack se movió de lugar en el sofá y jalo a Jeff para que se sentara al lado suyo.

Jeff abrió su boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerró. No sabía qué decir o si era lo correcto en esos momentos. -Lo siento-dijo Jeff. Jack le dio un golpecito en la frente a Jeff haciendo que este soltara un ‘ow’ y pusiera una mano en su frente.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Idiota- empezó Jack. -Slender es un cabron hijo de puta, siempre lo ha sido

Jeff no dijo nada, pero esa extraña calidez le revolvía el estómago. -Aun así, normalmente duraba como una semana o aveces ni eso con los otros así que no había tanto problema cuando venía Ben… pero…

-Has estado conmigo más de dos semanas

-Si

-Ya veo

-¿Acaso no te dicen  _ Eyeless Jack _ ? ¿Como ves si no tienes ojos?

Jack se quedó callado y se le quedó mirando a su máscara azul en la mesa frente a él. -Eso era en el pasado

-¿Qué?

Jack sonríe con cierta tristeza. -Nada, no es importante

_ ‘Mentiroso’  _ pensó Jeff. -Esta bien- ambos se quedaron en silencio, el ambiente arruinado por los proxys de Slender. 

-Smile Dog

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es Smile Dog para tí?

-No lo se… ¿mi amigo perruno?

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Ben y yo lo encontramos afuera del territorio de Slender, por alguna razón Slender no permite animales que sean como él y pues me agradan los perros así que siempre lo visitaba

-¿Y a Rake?

-Slender me lo presentó, antes de perder mi vista… trató de matarme, pero al ver que Smile Dog me defendió supongo que empezó a ¿respetarme? La verdad no lo se

Jack se quedó callado por un momento. ‘ _ ¿los conoció a todos cuando tenía 14? _ ’ pensó Jack. -Tienes razón

-¿Razón de que?

-Me conocen como  _ Eyeless Jack  _ y por ende no debería tener ojos… y eso fue así en el pasado

-¿Como en el pasado?

-Antes estaba ciego, como tu

Jeff quería decir algo, pero no encontraba qué decir. -Pero entonces…

-Es una larga historia que te contaré después, pero hay una razón por la cual te hago memorizar tu alrededor

-¿Y esa es?

-Lo sabrás cuando pase… si es que pasa, no se si funcione en humanos

Jeff suspira y tante a su derecha hasta tocar lo que parecía piel fría. -¿Siempre estás frío?

Jack mira la mano pálida arriba de su gris mano. -No lo sé-dijo Jack y sin pensar en el espacio personal de Jeff, entrelaza su mano con la de el. Jeff se sobresalta un poco al tacto frío de Jack y siente su cara calentarse cuando siente el pulgar de Jack acariciarle la mano. 

-¿Jack?

-Tus manos estan suaves, ¿Desde cuando no matas personas?

Jeff quería retirar su mano, pues se sentía raro ser acariciado como si fuera amado y en cierto modo se sentía raro pero a la vez feliz. -Jack… ¿No sabes nada acerca de los humanos, cierto?

-¿De qué hablas? Conozco muy bien el cuerpo humano

Jeff se quedo callado y Jack miraba sus manos con curiosidad. -¿Entonces desde cuando no matas?

-Hace tres años…  este, ¿Podrías… dejar de tocar mi mano?

Jack parpadeó y soltó la mano de Jeff. -Perdón, no quise invadir tu espacio personal

-N-No, esta bien-dijo Jeff, sintiendo su mano enfriarse. -No estás acostumbrado a cuidar de alguien y menos si es humano-rió Jeff nerviosamente. Jack no dijo nada, pero sintió una extraña calidez en su cara y no sabía el porqué se sentía así. 

-Tres años… ¿Tres años? Pero entonces, ¿por qué…

-¿Por qué los periódicos seguían hablando de mi? La respuesta es simple: Slender

_ ‘Claro’  _ pensó Jack. -Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahorita?

-La verdad no lo se… ¿Aun vamos a salir esta noche?

Jack se quedó callado. -No lo se

-¿No tienes una radio o un teléfono?

-No estoy al tanto con la tecnología, así que no se usar esos telefonos touch y no hay radio

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes usar un celular?

-Solo los que son touch

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-24

-¿Y no sabes usar celulares touch?

-Tener teléfono no es mi prioridad, sobrevivir lo es

Jeff trato de contener su risa, pero al final no pudo lo cual hizo que Jack lo golpeara en la cara con un cojín. -¡Oye!

-Tu empezaste

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber que hacer o decir. -¿Eres bueno en los trabalenguas?

-Pepe Pecas pica papas con un pico, con un pico pica papas Pepe Pecas.Si Pepe Pecas pica papas con un pico, ¿dónde está el pico con que Pepe Pecas pica papas?-dijo Jack lo más rápido que podía y sin equivocarse. Jeff se quedó sorprendido, aunque no le haya entendido todo lo que dijo. -Tu turno

-Pepe Pecas pica papas con un pico, con pico pica Pepe, ¡Carajo!-Jeff gritó. Jack se rió entre dientes y Jeff podía escuchar en su risa la sonrisa burlona que le estaba dando. Aunque no la podía ver, Jeff sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿No puedes?

Jeff sintió su orgullo gritarle que pusiera a ese caníbal en su lugar. -¿Me estas retando?

-Oye, tu lo iniciaste-dijo Jack, sonriendo. Ambos empezaron a decir trabalenguas, pero cada vez Jack salía ganando. Jeff no admitía su derrota y Jack solo le divertía lo molesto que Jeff estaba al no poder decir un trabalenguas tan rápidamente como el. Sin embargo, Jack tuvo que cambiar de actividad o Jeff no tardaría en morder su lengua.

-Pero aun no hemos…

-Lo decidimos la próxima vez, no te preocupes-dijo Jack. -Creo que tengo un juego de mesa…-Se paró y caminó hacia la tele. Se agachó y abrió el gabinete donde estaba recargada la tele. 

-¿Y como rayos piensas que lo juegue?

-Descuida, este juego es especial para gente ciega

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?

Jack se detiene. -¿Es en serio que me preguntas?

Jeff iba a preguntar que tenia de malo, pero recordó que Jack le había dicho que antes estaba ciego y su cara se puso roja por la vergüenza. -¡Callate!

Jack sacó la caja, pero se detuvo. -¿Tan siquiera sabes como jugar ajedrez?

-Um…

-Tomaré eso como un no-dijo Jack antes de suspirar. Iba a poner el juego de vuelta en el gabinete pero Jeff le dice que se espere.

-No soy estupido

-¿No?

-¡Callate y quita esa sonrisa de tu horrible cara!

-¿Cómo puedes saber si estoy feo o no si no puedes verme?

-¡COMO DECIA!-gritó Jeff. -Puedo aprender a jugar…

Jack se le quedó viendo un momento. -Está bien-dijo Jack. Jeff no pudo evitar sonreír y Jack sonrió al ver lo mucho que cambió Jeff desde que llegó. Aunque se sigan peleando a veces, Jack se siente feliz de lo mucho que Jeff ha mejorado. Puso el juego en el piso y ordenó el tablero. -Muy bien, dame la mano

Jeff tanteó en el aire hasta que sintió Jack agarrar su mano. -¿Y ahora?

-Obviamente te tienes que parar-dijo Jack, tratando de contener su risa. Jeff iba a decirle algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Murmuraba insultos mientras se paraba. Jack guió a Jeff a que se sentara en el piso al lado de él.

-Bien-dijo Jack. Agarro el peon blanco mientras con su otra mano agarraba la mano de Jeff. Una vez que Jeff tenía el peón en su mano derecha, Jack agarró la otra mano de Jeff e hizo que ambas de sus manos tocaran la pieza. -Esto es un peón

Jeff sentía la fría pieza; la base redonda, luego la corta parte del peón que llevaba hasta la punta redonda. -Esto se siente raro

-Solo es raro si lo haces raro, Jeff

Jeff sintió sus mejillas calentarse. -¡Tu eres raro!

-Enfócate en memorizar la pieza por tacto

-Okay, okay-dijo Jeff. ‘ _Aunque es un poco difícil con tus manos y dedos tocando las mías_ ’ pensó Jeff. ‘ _Eso se oyó gay’_ -¿Que hace el peón en ajedrez?

-Bueno, primero que nada en el tablero hay una fila en horizontal con letras. De izquierda a derecha las letras son de la a hasta la h y en vertical hay números del 1 al 8

-Mas despaciò, sabelotodo

Jack se rie entre dientes. -Los peones se colocan en la fila 2

-¿Así que el peón está en A2?

-Exacto, hay 8 en total asi que…

-Van en la segunda fila tipo B2, C2 ¿y asi?

-¡Excellente, Jeff! Te mereces un premio

Jeff quería golpear a Jack en ese momento. -¿¡Acaso soy tu perro!?

-Oye, tranquilo viejo

Jeff hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada mas. -Solo… continuemos…

-Okay-dijo Jack con una ceja levantada. Le quitó la pieza a Jeff de las manos. Agarró el caballo blanco e hizo lo mismo que con el peón. -Este es es caballo

Ambos pasaron mucho rato en el ajedrez. Para cuando Jeff ya estaba jugando contra Jack en el tablero se estaba oscureciendo. Jeff a menudo olvidaba las piezas o si los cuadritos del tablero sobresalidos eran negros o blancos. -¡Una vez más!

-Ya está oscureciendo

-¿Y?

-Vamos a salir

Jeff se sentia decepcionado. -Oh

-¿Que con esa cara de decepción?

-No estoy decepcionado

-Nop, decepción está escrito por toda tu cara-dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Mientras Jeff murmuraba un “como sea”, Jack recogía el juego. -Podemos seguir mañana

-¿Lo prometes?

-Siempre y cuando termines de memorizar parte de la sala

Jeff bufó molesto. -Siempre me pides que memorize

Jack terminó de guardar todo en la caja. -Sip, me lo agradecerás después-dijo Jack mientras se paraba. Con una mano revoloteo el cabello de Jeff mientras este se quejaba y con la otra sostenía la caja. Después de dejar la caja de vuelta en su lugar, miraba como Jeff al fin podía encontrar la puerta de su habitación sin problema. -Me lo agradecerás después…

Día tras días, Jeff memorizaba con tacto partes de la cabaña. Con cada vez que lo hacía bien, Jack le enseñaba más sobre ajedrez y Jack se sorprendía al ver que también mejoraba en el ajedrez. En las noches, ambos salían a cazar la comida de Jack al mismo tiempo que compraban comida humana para Jeff.

-¿Jack?

-Mande-dijo Jack mientras cocinaba pechuga de pollo para Jeff una tarde. 

-No pienses raro y antes de que digas algo solo escúchame…-dijo Jeff. Jeff solo escuchaba el aceite freír y la pechuga siendo volteada. -Puedes… um…

-¿Puedo?

‘ _ ¿Dormir conmigo? No, se oye… raro… ¿Y si le explicó el porqué? _ ’ pensó Jeff. -Puedessssssss ¿bailar?- ‘¿¡ _ Qué mierda yo!? _ ’ pensó Jeff.

-Solo el vals, así que no esperes que baile hip hop

-Okay-dijo Jeff, pero parecía más como un susurro. Jack se percató de eso, pero no dijo nada. Cuando termino de cocinar la pechuga, se la entregó a Jeff antes de sacar sus queridos riñones del refrigerador y calentarlos en el microondas.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad

-¡Adivinen quien regreso!-anuncio Ben mientras salía de la televisión de Jack. 

-¡Ben!

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Dónde te metiste?-preguntó Jack. Ben tenía su usual sonrisa floja y se sentó al lado de Jeff.

-Perdón por desaparecer la mitad del mes pasado, me ocupe más de lo esperado

-Oh cierto, tu aún matas gente-dijo Jeff con la boca abierta.

-Primero come y luego hablas

Jeff tragó y le saco la lengua a Jack. -Veo que ya son más cercanos~

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Jeff con tono molesto. Ben solo rió y le dijo a Jeff que no se preocupara por eso. -Pero Jack tiene razón, ¿Dondé estabas?

Ben se queda callado, su expresión triste a pesar de su usual sonrisa. -He estado visitando a alguien después de mi trabajo

-¿Oh?-Jeff sonrió un poco travieso. -¿Y quién es esa persona eh?

‘ _ Tu hermano _ ’ pensó Ben. -Un muchacho, me recuerda a sasuke porque siempre habla de vengarse

Jack solo miraba con confusión a ambos. -¿Okay?

-Oh cierto, Jackie no conoce la belleza del anime

-¿¡Que!? ¿En serio?

-No se ni de qué hablan

-Me decepcionas, Jackie

Jack lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados. -Como sea, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Solo vine a ver como han estado, esta vez si podre visitarlos cada semana

-¡Hemos estado bien, ya me he aprendido casi toda la cabaña y Jack me ha estado enseñando ajedrez!-dijo Jeff con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo en su tono. Ben se reía entre dientes, pues se alegraba de que Jeff durará más de una semana con alguien que lo cuidara. ‘ _ Sabía que Jack lo cuidaría bien _ ’ pensó Ben. ‘ _ Solo espero y Slender no haga nada estúpido para arruinarlo _ ’ 

-Con que han estado jugando el ajedrez que le di a Jackie, ¿eh?

Jeff se quedo callado por un segundo, su sonrisa apagandose. -¿Se lo regalaste?

-Fue en navidad de… no me acuerdo el año

-Si, no tenias porque regalarme algo y te dije que no lo necesitaba

-Bueno, pero al final si lo usaste

Jack se quedó callado y volteo a ver a Jeff. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír y su expresión se suavizó un poco. -Sí, supongo que sí-dijo Jack, en un tono que Ben reconocía como cariño. ‘ _Oh~_ _que interesante se está poniendo las cosas por aquí_ ’ pensó Ben con una sonrisa traviesa. 

-Bueno, este mal tercio se va

-¿Mal tercio? Pero…

-Vendré el próximo miércoles-anunció Ben mientras caminaba hacia la tele y se metía en ella. 

-Pero no somos pareja-terminó Jeff. Jack sintió un horrible nudo en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, aunque el no sabia porque. 

-Bueno, termina de comer-dijo Jack, tratando de no pensar en aquel sentimiento. -Todavía te falta aprender la habitación y la cocina

-¿Y en ajedrez?

-Te falta aprenderte bien los movimientos

-Okay-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa. La rutina de ellos siguió, parando cuando venían los proxys quien los miraba pero con sus máscaras ni Jack ni Jeff sabían que pensaban. Masky era el único que decía algo como “¿Que carajos hacen?” y “Ya valiste” cuando Jeff jugaba ajedrez. En una de sus noches de cacería, Jack vio tirado en el piso un libro titulado ‘La Bella y La Bestia’. Después de quitar el riñón con cuidado y poniéndolo en un jarrón, tomó el libro y como tenía las manos llenas, tuvo que salir por la ventana de la cocina del primer piso.

-Jeff, vámonos-dijo Jack cuando fue por el muchacho. Jeff asintió pero Jack le agarró una mano y le entregó algo un poco pesado. 

Jeff iba a decir algo, pero Jack lo estaba jalando para que se apuraran. Sin embargo, mientras se apresuraban a Jeff le empezó a doler la cabeza. Iba a decirle algo a Jack, pero Jack sintió una presencia amenazadora que paró en seco y acercó a Jeff cerca de él para protegerlo. Se oyó el disparo de un arma y Jack agarró los hombros de Jeff para luego voltearse y que quedará Jack en frente de Jeff. -¿¡Jack!?

Jack no pudo responder, pues sintió aquel ardiente dolor de la bala que hace mucho no sentía. -¡Joder!

-¡Jack!

-Cuando te diga que corras, corre ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero

-Yo te dire donde voltear solo corre, ¿Okay?

-Okay-dijo Jeff. Jack miraba a su alrededor, pero no podía ver a nadie. Puso una mano detrás de su hombro derecho y maldijo por el dolor apenas sus dedos rozaron el área. Pudo oír el distante sonido de disparo y Jack volteo a Jeff para que estuviera frente a lo que quedaba de la banqueta.

-¡CorrE!-Jack gritó poniendo más énfasis en la última vocal pues una de las balas le dio en la pantorrilla izquierda. Jeff empezó a correr al mismo tiempo que Jack jadeaba y le decía a Jeff donde voltear. Por fortuna, los siguientes disparos los pudo evitar Jack y tampoco le daban a Jeff. -¡Detente!-gritó Jack. Jeff se detuvo y se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¿D-Donde estamos?

Jack jadeo al lado de Jeff y miro el familiar hospital abandonado. -Cerca…-dijo Jack. Jack trato de caminar hasta la entrada del hospital, pero no soportaba el dolor. Jeff seguía la respiración agitada de Jack hasta que le propuso que se recargara en el y le dijera cuando se detuviera.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí-dijo Dr. Smiley al salir del hospital y ver a Jack herido mientras se apoyaba en Jeff quien tenía los ojos vendados. -Yo lo ayudo, solo agárrate de su mano

-¿Eh?-Jeff iba a protestar, pero Jack estaba herido. Jeff le agarró la mano y Jack débilmente apretó su mano. Su manera silenciosa de decir que estaba bien, pero Jeff sabía que no lo estaba. Al entrar al hospital, Jeff podía oler la medicina, alcohol y sangre fresca mezclarse en un extraño olor que era nuevo para el. -También eres…

-Sip, por cierto soy gran fan de tus matanzas-dijo Dr. Smiley mientras volteaba a ver a Jeff. Entraron a una habitación donde antes era usado para cirugías y Smiley le dijo que se quitara la camisa y el pantalón. Jeff sintió su cara arder y dejó ir la mano de Jack. -Ah descuida, Jackie no es mi tipo

-¿Qué pendejadas dices, Smiley?

Smiley se rió entre dientes. -Solo decía

Smiley le dijo a Jeff que se esperara afuera, Jeff tardo un poco en encontrar la puerta pero en cuanto salió podía oír los gruñido de dolor de Jack y Smiley riendo. Jeff puso sus dedos en la fría y caminó con cuidado a su derecha. Con su otra mano, tanteaba al aire para procurar no tropezar con algo. Aun así, su pierna se pegó con la silla de la sala de espera.

-¡Carajo!-maldijo Jeff. No obstante, Jeff se sentó y esperó a que Jack saliera. Sin embargo, Jeff se moría del aburrimiento. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó la voz de Smiley decir “Ahí está”.

-Jeff, perdón por la tardanza

-¿Estas bien? Te hirieron

-Si, Smiley es un buen amigo mio

-Aww, que bonita pareja

-No somos pareja-dijo Jack mirando a Smiley sobre su hombro molesto. Jeff sintió como un nudo en su pecho y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No es como si Jeff le importara si no son pareja. 

-Que lastima

-Como sea, debemos irnos

-¿Esta bien que camines?

-¡Buena pregunta Jeff! Jack necesita reposar por unas semana

-Estoy bien

-Bueno, te puedes recuperar más rápido que un humano pero aun asi debes reposar-dijo Smiley. Jeff se paro y con la ayuda de Jack los tres caminaron hasta la entrada. -Bueno, fui un gusto conocerte Jeff

-Igualmente-dijo Jeff. Jack se despidió de su amigo y ambos caminaron lo más apresurado que podían antes de que amaneciera. Al llegar a la cabaña, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama.

-Debería dormir en la sala

-Si quieres puedes d-dormir aquí, no me importa compartir cama

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! Cuando era mas pequeño, mi hermano Liu solía temer a la oscuridad. El decía que dentro del armario había un monstruo que lo comeria y siempre terminaba compartiendo cama con él-dijo Jeff nostálgico. Jack volteo su cabeza para mirar a Jeff y este prosiguió hablando. -¿Sabes? Yo tambien creia en ese monstruoso, pero tenía que ser fuerte para Liu después de todo era el mayor

Jack tarareo y revolotea el cabello de Jeff al mismo tiempo que este se quejaba. -Ya duérmete

Jack no tardó en dormirse, pero Jeff tenía problemas en hacerlo. Dejó caer el libro al lado de la cama y suspiro. Sintió la respiración tranquila de Jack y se rió entre dientes al recordar a Smiley decir que era una lástima que Jack y él no eran pareja. Pero luego recordó como Jack se oyó molesto como Smiley les decía que parecian pareja.

‘ _ ¿Por qué me molesta eso? _ ’ pensó Jeff. ‘ _ No es como si me gustara o algo _ ’. Paso un rato y Jeff habia quedado dormido. Sin embargo, Jeff empezó a tener un sueño muy raro.

_ -Jeff-la voz de Jack resonaba en su sueño y Jeff sentía su cara caliente. Aunque no veía nada, Jack sentia las frías manos de Jack agarrar su cara y cariciarla con un amor que Jeff no estaba acostumbrado. _

_ -¿Jack? _

_ -¿Sabes lo que me gusta de tí? _

_ Jeff sintio su corazón latir como si fuera una de esas protagonistas shoujo que Ben leía en sus mangas. -¿Q-Qué? _

_ Sintio unos labios fríos besar su frente y Jeff sentía que se derretería. -Me gusta la forma en la que eres _

_ -¡Yo tambien! A mi tambien me…. _

Jeff se calló de la cama con su corazón latiendo. Su caída despertó a Jack y esta rapidamente se levanta y mira a su alrededor. -¿Qué pasa?-Jack mira confundido su entornl y luego se sube a la cama de nuevo. Se pone en el lugar donde Jeff estaba y mira abajo.

Jack parpadea atonito al ver a Jeff agarrandose con una mano el pecho y con si brazo libre encima de su venda mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas. -¡Mierda!

-¿Estas bien Jeff?

‘ _ Mierda’  _ pensó Jeff. ‘ _ No me puede gustar Jack… o si? _ ’


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AÚN NO HE MUERTO JAJDBKAJBFKJADBFKJBF**

_ Jeff brincaba con el ceño fruncido para quitarle de las manos de los bullies el oso de felpa de su hermano, Liu. Aquellos niños cinco años más grande que él se burlaban y por mas que quisiera llorar, debía mantenerse fuerte para Liu. Liu estaba siendo agarrado por uno de los bullies y lloraba mientras trataba de correr hacia donde estaba su hermano.  _

_ -¡Oye!-gritó una voz que hizo que Jeff paraba de brincar y Liu lentamente paraba de llorar hasta que solo pequeños sollozos salían de él. _

_ Los bullies iban a darse la vuelta para ver quien interrumpió su diversión pero el líder fue tumbado de golpe, soltando el oso de peluche. Jeff tomó esa oportunidad para atraparlo y le dio un cabezazo en los huevos al bully que sostenía a su hermano. Jeff se sobo la cabeza (no imaginaba que también le doleria a él el impacto), pero Liu lo interrumpió con un abrazo y empezó a llorar otra vez. _

_ -Ya, ya-dijo Jeff mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Liu. -Al menos recuperamos a Mikey _

_ -¿Mikey?-El héroe que los rescato era un chico igual de cinco años más grande. A diferencia de los bullies, aquel muchacho se veía amistoso.  _

_ Jeff le dió el oso a Liu una vez que se calmó. -Si, así le pusimos _

_ -Interesante, normalmente todos le ponen Teddy a su oso _

_ -Es muy común, queriamos destacar _

_ El muchacho sonrió. -Ya veo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_ -Jeffrey-cuando Jeff dijo su nombre, el muchacho lo miró con sorpresa antes de soltar una risa. Jeff frunció el ceño, ahí van sus buenas impresiones del muchacho. _

_ -¿De que te ries estúpido? _

_ -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-dijo entre risas el muchacho. -Es que dices que quieren destacar, pero tu nombre es muy común _

_ Jeff se cruzo entre brazos. -¿Y? _

_ -Tranquilo-dijo el chico revolviendo el cabello castaño claro de Jeff mientras este protestaba. -Lo común no es malo a veces _

_ Ante sus palabras, Jeff paro su mini pelea y lo miro a los ojos. Un leve sonrojo adorno su rostro y se volteo. -Como sea, este es mi hermano, Liu _

_ Liu tímidamente se esconde detrás de Jeff y el chico ríe entre dientes. -Gusto en conocerlos _

_ Jeff sonrió, olvidando los bullies que lentamente se levantaban y gritaban de una “venganza”. En ese momento, parecía como si solo eran él y el muchacho. Desde ese entonces, Jeff se apegaba mucho al chico como Liu lo hacía con el. _

_ En su momento, Jeff no lo pensó detenidamente. Fue justo cuando se tuvieron que mudar cuando Jeff tenía solo 8, que su corazón se sentía raro. Jamás volvería ver a aquel chico amable y eso lo entristecía. Sin duda alguna, aquel muchacho había sido… _

-Jeff, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Jack mientras miraba con detalle a Jeff, quien había acorralado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Jeff tenía su cabeza volteada a la derecha, su cara poniéndose roja a cada instante. 

-E-E-Estoy bien, ¿P-P-Por qué no habría de estarlo?-tartamudeó Jeff mientras reía nerviosamente. Jack levantó una ceja y puso una mano en la frente de Jeff y la otra en su frente para checar temperaturas.

Jeff soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa ante el tacto y sentía su cara arder aún más. -Hmmm, estas un poco caliente…

-¡JACK!-Gritó Jeff, no podía soportar tal tortura. Jack se sobresaltó y miró a Jeff con sorpresa. Se alejó de él con los brazos levantados y suspiro.

-lo siento

-N-No, yo soy el que debería disculparme-dijo Jeff, calmandose un poco. -No debí haberte gritado…

Jack sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Jeff. Jeff se sonroja levemente. -Descuida, con que estes bien

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala. Jack iba a hacer el desayuno y antes de que le preguntara a Jeff que quería, este estaba enfrente del televisor golpeando la pantalla tres veces. -¿Que rayos haces?-preguntó Jack. 

-Ahorita vengo-dijo Jeff y al terminar de decirlo, una mano jalo a Jeff dentro del televisor. Jack se le quedo viendo al televisor por unos segundo y después se dio la vuelta. ‘ _ No pienses mucho en eso, Jack’  _ pensó Jack.

-Creo que me tomaré un baño

Mientras tanto, Jeff se encontraba en una extraña habitación. Todo a su alrededor estaba negro con extraños códigos en color verdes. Ben se cruzó de brazos y miró a Jeff con una ceja levantada.

-¿Que sucede? Hace mucho que no me llamas así

Jeff se queda callado por un momento. -Este… creo que algo anda mal con mi cabeza

Ben se le queda mirando a Jeff. -¿A que te refieres?

-Si, bueno… olvidalo

-No, no, me llamaste y ahora me dices porque

Jeff suspira frustrado. Murmura algo que Ben no escuchó y Ben pellizco el puente de su nariz. -¡Habla más fuerte! ¿¡Que carajos te esta pasando, amigo!?

-¡ME GUSTA JACK!-gritó enfadado Jeff. Ben lo miró sorprendido y lentamente sonrió con malicia.

-¿Te gusta gusta?

Jeff se cruza de brazos. -No me hagas repetirlo

-Solo responde

Jeff suspira. -S-Sí-dijo con un leve sonrojo. Ben grita de felicidad internamente y abraza a su amigo. -¿B-Ben?

-¡Estoy feliz por tí! Al fin te enamoras de alguien…

-Que muy probablemente no me mire de esa forma-interrumpe Jeff. Ben suspiró.

-No sabes eso

-Pues, no… pero…

-¡Pero nada! Estoy 100% seguro de que tienes bastante oportunidad con el

Jeff se queda callado por un momento. -Espera, entonces ¿eso significa que soy gay?

Ben se rie. -Felicidades en salir del closet

Jeff trata de procesarlo todo. -¿Gracias?

-Bueno, te regresare con tu amado crush

Jeff se pone rojo. -¿N-No me puedo quedar aquí por un rato?

-¿Estas loco? Ni siquiera estamos en mi casa

-Oh… 

-Ademas, Slender se daría cuenta y yo tengo que seguir con mis deberes

Jeff hace una cara. -Ash, me voy a morir

-No seas tan dramatico, muchos quisieran vivir con su crush

-Eso se oye raro

-Sabes, Jack tiene razón

-¿De que?

-Solo es raro, si lo haces raro, Jeff

-¡Callate, maldito elfo!

Ben se ríe. -Bueno, bueno, ya te tienes que ir-Con ayuda de Ben, Jeff salió de la tele como si fuera la chica del aro y se paró con cuidado. Jack salió de la habitación con una toalla en su cabeza, secándose el pelo.

-Oh, volviste

-Em, si-dijo Jeff, sintiéndose un poco nervioso alrededor de Jack. 

-¿Ya quieres desayunar?

-¡Si, por favor!-exclamo Jeff, tratando de olvidar por un momento sus sentimientos hacia Jack. Sin embargo, este nuevo descubrimiento hacía que su cabeza pasarán canciones cursis como  _ ‘You’re My First My Last My Everything _ ’ de Barry White. Aunque eso tambien le ponia triste, pues era una cancion que sus padres ponían en su aniversario cuando estaban vivos.

-¿A donde fuiste?

Jeff se sentó en el comedor. -Dentro de la tele, creo

-¿Crees?

-Ben me ha llevado a varios sitios antes, me llevó dentro del juego de Majora’s Mask, donde esta su casa y varios lugares extraños con códigos en toda la habitación

-Hmmm-tarareaba Jack pensativo mientras le hacía el desayuno a Jeff. Jack puso el plato de huevos revueltos frente a Jeff y sacó uno de sus riñones para freírlo. Jeff comía en silencio, a pesar de que normalmente hablaba hasta con la boca abierta y Jack lo regañaba diciéndole que trague su comida antes de hablar. 

Aunque Jeff no podía ver, sentia que Jack estaba preocupado por el. Pero como es muy respetuoso (al menos con problemas personales), no le ha dicho nada más. Jeff se sentía un poco mal por eso, Jack lo ha estado cuidando desde su llegada. -¿De que es el libro que robaste?

-La bella y la bestia

-Pense que negarias haberlo robado

-No es la primera vez que lo hago

-¿Que mas has robado?

-el televisor, platos, vasos, cerveza, el corazón de alguien

-¿¡Eh!?

Jack se rie entre dientes. -De forma literal, por supuesto

-O-Oh cierto…

Cuando el riñón que pronto estaría en el estómago de Jack estaba a su gusto, lo puso en un plato y apago la estufa. Ambos comieron en silencio y Jeff se sentía incómodo. ¿Como le hacia para hablarle a Jack antes? ‘ _ Que huevos los míos _ ’ pensó Jeff. 

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Jamas me gusto hacerlo

Jack sonrió. -lo supuse-Jeff iba a decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Pero, me gusta escucharlos

-Entonces prefieres los audiolibros

-No todos, solo los que me resultan interesantes

-Entonces, te leeré el cuento después-dijo Jack. -Espero y no te moleste mi voz

‘ _ Amo tu voz _ ’ pensò Jeff. -¿Bromeas? Tu voz es… menos irritante que la de los proxys

Jack riò entre dientes. -Gracias

Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar, Jeff sentìa que poco a poco podía volver a hablar con Jack normalmente. Mientras Jeff recorría la cocina con más cautela de lo usual, empezó a ir truenos y poco después la lluvia empezó a caer. Jack suspiró y miró la ventana de la cocina el cielo gris. 

-Espero y se quite para cuando sea de noche

-Si…

-Continua, vas bien-dijo Jack. Jeff asintio y siguio con la punta de sus dedos la pared hasta que tocó el refrigerador. Casi llegando al mediodía, Jeff y Jack decidieron tomar un descanso. La lluvia, en cambio, parecía no cansarse y seguía cayendo. -Odio la lluvia

-¿En serio?

-Si, no me digas que a ti te gusta

Jeff se sonrojo. -¿Y-Y? Cada quien sus gustos, ¿no?

-En eso tienes razón

-Hmph, ¡Siempre la tengo!

Jack revolvió el pelo de Jeff con una risa mientras que este peleaba. -Si, si

Jeff paro su mini pelea y deseaba tener su vista para ver la cara de Jack. Aunque la sensación de que le despeinaba el pelo resultaba familiar, quería ver la cara de quien se había enamo… de quien le gustaba. ‘ _ No, aun me da miedo decirlo _ ’ pensó Jeff al recordar a un monstruo esbelto forzando algo que Jeff no correspondía.

-Jack

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo tocar la cara?-dijo Jeff. Hubo un silencio y Jeff sentía la vergüenza subir a su cara. -¡S-Solo quiero ver como eres!

Jack se sonroja levemente, pues ahora era él quien había hecho la situación rara aunque no lo era. -Si, no te preocupes-dijo Jack. Se se dio media vuelta para ver a Jeff y el pelinegro se sentó cruzado de piernas y volteandose hacia Jack.

-A-Aquí voy-dijo nerviosamente Jeff. Jeff tenía las manos en alto, pero no sabía con exactitud donde estaba la cara de Jack. Podía guiarse de su voz, pero no quería terminar picando un ojo. Jack se percató de eso y agarro ambas muñecas de Jeff.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Jack mientras acercaba las manos de Jeff a su cara. Sintió su corazón latir al escuchar de forma tan suave y tan cerca la voz de Jack. Jeff alcanzó a agarrar las mejillas de Jack. 

Jeff acarició con sus pulgares la cara de Jack mientras este cerraba los ojos. Se sentía suave en sus mejillas pero cerca de la línea de su mandíbula se sentía un poco rasposo. ‘ _ Oh cielos, a él si le sale barba _ ’ pensó Jeff. ‘ _ Que envidia _ ’. Pasó sus dedos mas para arriba, pasando las sienes y sintiendo el cabello suave de Jack.

-¿De qué color es tu cabello?

-Castaño oscuro

-¿Y tu piel?

-Gris-dijo Jack. Jeff pasó sus dedos en su frente y con su dedo índice bajo hasta estar en medio de sus cejas y con sus pulgares las trazo. Jack se sentía un poco incómodo siendo manoseado en la cara, pero entendía que Jeff quería al menos formar una idea de como lucía.

Los dedos de Jeff ahora tocaban ligeramente sus párpados. -¿Tienes ojos?

-Si, pero antes no

-Entonces… Slender te los dio, ¿no?

Jack ríe entre dientes. -Estas en lo correcto, pero aún así es una historia que prefiero no contar-dijo Jack. -Al menos, no aún

-Entiendo-dijo Jeff. La nariz de Jack era tipo griega y al momento de tocar sus labios, Jeff se puso rojo. Se sentían suaves y Jeff se contuvo de pensar cosas sucias e innecesarias. Jeff dejo de tocar a Jack, su corazón latiendo como si hubiera corrido un maratón. 

- ¿Ahora si tienes una idea de como me veo?

Jeff sonrió a pesar de sentir su cara calentarse. -Si…

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que te lea el cuento ahorita o más tarde?

-Si no te molesta, ahorita

-Está bien y no me molesta en lo absoluto-dijo Jack con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se paró del sofá y caminó hacia el cuarto. 

-Estas bien pendejo-dijo Ben desde el televisor. Jeff gruñó molesto y le dijo a Ben que se ocupara de sus asuntos. Cuando Jack regresó, el sonido de la lluvia y la voz de Jack hacían a Jeff sentirse calmado y como si estuviera en el cielo. Sin darse cuenta, Jeff lentamente se había quedado dormido. Jack sonrió con calidez ante esto y con cuidado cargo a Jeff y lo acostó en la cama. Regreso a la sala y siguió leyendo el libro para sí mismo.

_ Jeff corría con lágrimas en los ojos, pero como en todos sus sueños parecia que corria en agua. Miro hacia atrás, aquellos tentáculos negros seguían persiguiendolo y Jeff se forzó a correr. Tenía que escapar de esos tentáculos o continuará desde donde se habían detenido y la poca inocencia que Jeff tenía sería destrozada de una manera muy violenta. Una manera que, a pesar de matar gente, Jeff no deseaba que le sucediera.  _

_ Cuando un tentáculo iba atraparlo, alguien saltó y lo corto. Los tentáculos retrocedieron de dolor y jeff paro para mirar quien lo había salvado. Un hombre vestido de negro estaba enfrente de él de manera defensiva. Aunque le daba la espalda, Jeff noto el cabello corto y de color castaño oscuro. Miró desde su hombro a Jeff y vio ojos completamente negros y piel gris. _

_ -Jack.... _

_ - _ _ ¡Sacalo de aqui, Ben!-gritó Jack. Antes de que Jeff reaccionara, un muchacho de cabellera castaño claro jalo la muñeca de Jeff y estaba vez podía sentir que corría un poco más rápido que antes. Cuando el chico volteo, Jeff vio los ojos café oscuros del muchacho y sus pecas. _

_ -¿Estas bien? _

_ -¿Ben? ¿Que haces en tu forma humana? _

_ -Jeff, necesito decirte algo-dijo Ben. Ambos pararon de correr y el ambiente cambió de un bosque a estar en medio de la calle en la noche. -Tu hermano, ¡Está vivo! _

_ -¿¡Que!? _

_ -Si, me he estado viendo con él en esta forma… pero, el te quiere matar _

_ -¿Por que? _

_ Ben rodea los ojos. -¿Como que por que? ¡Tu mataste a tus padres y lo trataste de matar a el! _

_ Jeff siente un nudo en su garganta. ‘ _ Oh, cierto _ ’ pensó Jeff. Iba a decir algo, pero escucharon un silbido. Cuando Jeff se dio la vuelta, vio a un joven alto. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y aquellos ojos verde esmeralda parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Tenía puntos de sutura en la comisura de sus labios donde Jeff le había marcado una mini sonrisa en comparación con la de el. Otro empezando desde su mejilla izquierda, pasando por el puente de su nariz hasta la mejilla derecha. _

_ - _ **_Jeff_ ** _ -la voz de Liu sonaba más seria, más madura y llena de odio. -Danos a Jack _

_ -¿Que?-de repente Ben lo agarro por detras y cuando Jeff trataba de alejarse no podía. El agarre de Ben era, de alguna manera, más fuerte que el suyo.  -¿¡Que carajos esta pasando!? _

_ -Danos a Jack-repetia Ben, sus ojos se habían tornado negros totalmente.  _

_ -¿Jack que tiene que ver en tu venganza? ¡Es a mi a quien quieres! _

_ Liu se ríe. -Eres un humano muy estúpido-dijo. -Me sorprende que seas sensible ante nuestra presencia pero no eres el más brillante, ¿eh? _

_ -¡Oye! _

_ -Como sea, no queremos lastimarte a ti-dijo Liu. -Solo queremos al canibal _

_ -¿Para que lo quieres? _

_ Liu sonrio de manera maniatica. -Para matarlo, por supuesto _

_ Jeff sintió algo pesado dentro de sí mismo. ‘ _ ¿Matarlo? _ ’ pensó Jeff. Un extraño miedo invadió a Jeff. -¡No! No, no puedo perderlo _

_ -No me digas que te enamoraste de ese monstruo-dijo Liu, mirándolo con disgusto. Jeff se puso tenso ante eso. Liu se burló de él y se acercó. Jeff trato de escapar otra vez, pero Ben era muy fuerte. -Eres patético _

_ -¡Callate! _

_ Liu le agarró el pelo a Jeff y lo jalo, haciendo que Jeff soltara un grito de dolor. Liu sonríe sádicamente. -Bien-comenzó Liu. -Si así lo deseas-Jeff sintió un dolor en su abdomen y cuando bajó la vista vio que Liu lo había apuñalado.  _

_ -¿Pero… que? _

_ -La proxima vez que ataquemos…-dijo Liu mientras se acercaba a Jeff y le susurraba al oído. -Te mataremos a ti también _

Jeff despertó de un golpe. Se sentó mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cuando al fin se calmó, lo primero que notó fueron unas extrañas líneas moradas alrededor de él. Las líneas parecían como un boceto de una habitación. Aunque no se mostraban rectas y limpias, la forma de la habitación se podía distinguir. -¿Que carajos?-dijo Jeff mientras se levantaba.

Volteo hacia atrás y podía ver la silueta de la cama. Podía incluso ver la silueta de sus brazos, pero no lo demás. Todo seguía igual de negro, a excepción de las líneas moradas. Jeff aun no sabia el color de las sabanas de la cama o de qué color era la ropa que estaba usando. Todo eso, no lo podía ver. 

Jeff salió del cuarto y la siguiente habitación era igual. Jeff podía ver las siluetas del sofá, la tele, la mesa de en medio y la puerta que probablemente lleve a la cocina. -¿Jack?

Lo unico que tenia color en aquel cuarto, por alguna razón, era aquel cabello café que sobresalía del sofá. Al escuchar su nombre, Jack se para y Jeff se sorprende al ver la cara y brazos color gris de Jack. No lo podia ver claramente, pues parecía como si lo pintaran con acuarela. La ropa que usaba Jack, aunque estaba delineada, era del mismo color negro que todo lo demás. Jack sonrió y Jeff podía “ _ ver _ ” su sonrisa.

-Puedes ver las líneas, ¿no es asi?

-¿Esto era lo que querías que  _ viera _ ?-dijo Jeff, haciendo comillas en el aire cuando dijo la palabra viera. Jack asintió y le señaló que se sentara en el sofa. Jeff camino hacia el sofá y Jack se sentó en la mesita de en medio. 

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba ciego al igual que tu?

-¿si?

-Bueno, creo que es momento que sepas un poco de mi-dijo Jack. -No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero cuando me convertí en lo que soy ahora, estaba ciego. No podía ni siquiera recordar quien era… solo recuerdo la voz de un niño diciéndome “¡Jack! ¡Jack!” y supuse que ese era mi nombre. 

Jeff ponía toda su atención a lo que decía Jack, que hasta sus maestros de prepa estarían celosos si lo supieran. -Despertando ciego y sin memoria alguna, no era algo bueno que digamos. Aparte de mi nombre, recuerdo despertar con una bata de doctor. Sabía que era de doctor porque por un tiempo, fui conocido como un doctor demonio. Escuchaba historias de mi, de cómo era Satanás jugando y atemorizando a humanos.

-Pero, ¿Y las lineas?

-A eso voy, aunque no parezca humano, podía sentir hambre y dolor. Me daba tanta hambre y no podía sobrevivir estando ciego. Tuve que entrenar a mejorar mis otros sentidos para sobrevivir y mi hambre era tanta que mate en un callejón oscuro. La adrenalina y el hambre invadieron mis venas y empecé a comérmelo. 

Mientras Jack narraba la historia, Jeff trataba de imaginar las cosas. -Desde ahí, la carne humana era lo único que podia comer. Para cuando obtuve la habilidad que tienes, Jeff, aunque coma comida para humanos no me sabe bien. Estuve experimentando mucho cuando la obtuve también. Cuando me lastimaban y tenía un kit de primeros auxilios, mi memoria muscular ya sabia que hacer y cómo curarme. 

-¿Como conociste a Slender?

Jack se quedó callado por un minuto. -No quiero hablar de eso, pero solo te puedo decir que por la situación en la que estaba, le pedí tener vista a cambio de mis servicios si me dejaba quedarme aquí

-Entiendo-dijo Jeff. Ambos estuvieron callados, Jeff quería contarle del extraño sueño que tuvo. Pero, Jeff no estaba seguro de eso. 

-Oh, la lluvia paró-dijo Jack mientras miraba por la ventana. 

-¿Es de noche o dia?

-Ya son las 7

-Me ire a bañar-dijo Jeff. Se levantó y Jack notó lo raro que se portaba Jeff. Desde la mañana que pone una extraña distancia entre ambos. Hay veces en donde actuaba normal, pero...

-Jack, tenemos un problema-se oyó la voz desesperada de Ben a través de la tele. Jack se voltea y ve la tele prendida pero Ben es lo único que aparece en pantalla. 

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jack mientras caminaba hacia el televisor. Ben se veía agitado y preocupado. Su usual expresión floja no estaba y Jack sabía que las cosas eran muy malas.

-¿Recuerdas al chico del que me contaste?

-¿Que tiene?

-Bueno, te dire la verdad solo porque ya no hay tiempo-dijo Ben. -El es el hermano menor de Jeff, Liu

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si ¡y quiere vengarse! De hecho, está yendo hacia tu cabaña

Jack pone las manos en el televisor y lo agita un poco. -¿¡Y como mierda sabe donde esta!?

Ben trataba de explicar pero hablaba demasiado rápido y Jack le gritaba que hablara bien. -¡NO LO SE PERO ESTA EN EL PUNTO CIEGO DE SLENDER! ¡SAL YA ANTES DE QUE MATE A JEFF!-grito desesperado Ben. Jack se sorprendió al ver al elfo tan alterado de esa manera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró su máscara y se la puso. Salió corriendo de la cabaña y camino hacia el punto ciego que daba con su cabaña.

En mitad del camino, paro. A unos metros más adelante, estaba el mismo joven de aquel entonces. -Felicidades, demonio, me descubriste

- **¿Que carajos se te ofrece?** -dijo Jack con tono enojado. Liu sonrie arrogantemente.

-Eso a ti no te interesa

-Estás entrando en mi dominio así que si me importa

Liu se cruza de brazos. -Tecnicamente, es el de Slender

-¡Como sea! ¿Que quieres?

-No tengo asuntos contigo, es al chico con el que estás ¿Donde está?

-Como si te fuera a decir eso

-¿Oh? Pero tienes que-dijo Liu, sonriendo con malicia. -Si no tendre que matarte

-¿Que pasa aqui?-dijo la voz conocida de Ben. Jack lo miró confundido, pero Ben puso su dedo índice en sus labios y le guiño el ojo. Jack suspiro, no sabia que era lo que el elfo tramaba. Pero estaba seguro de que no seria bueno.

Liu se le quedo viendo a Ben y Jack podia jurar ver a Ben sudar. -¿Nos conocemos?

Ben se rió nerviosamente y Jack empezó a sospechar de Ben. -¡No! ¿Como crees? Es la primera vez que te veo ¿Quién eres?

Jack y Liu se le quedaron viendo a Ben con cara de ‘¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?’. -Bueno, volviendo al tema-dijo Liu ignorando a Ben. -Déjame pasar, tengo algunos  **_asuntos pendientes_ ** con el chico que estas protegiendo

-¡No!

La paciencia de Liu estaba agotándose. -Dame una buena razón por la que no debería matarlo

-Porque… porque… es un buen muchacho

Liu se rio amargamente. -¿¡Buen muchacho!?-Liu apunto a su cara. -¿¡Acaso no ves esto!? Esto fue lo que ese cabrón me hizo, ¡Mató a nuestros padres y trato de matarme a mí! ¿¡Como te atreves a decir que es bueno!?

-¡Él se arrepiente de haberte matado!-exclamó Ben. -No hay un solo dia que Jeff no tiene ese remordimiento y ha tenido varias pesadillas contigo

Liu frunció el ceño. -Eso no justifica sus acciónes

Ben iba a decir algo, pero se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba al suelo con enojo. Liu tenía razón. -¡Aun asi, no quiero que lo mates! Jeff puede que actué arrogante y sea molesto, pero es un humano y puede ser buena compañía cuando lo conoces bien. Cuando estas con el, no te sientes tan solo después de todo y hasta olvidas lo que te estresa en su presencia

Ben y Liu se quedaron callados mirando a Jack. Ben lentamente sonrió y se sintió orgulloso de sus amigos. Pues ambos se amaban. Pero Liu lo miraba desconfiado. -Oh, ya veo-dijo Liu. -Te enamoraste de mi hermano, por eso no quieres que lo mate

Jack se quedó callado un momento. -Espera, ¿Que dijiste?

Liu se cruzó de brazos. -¿Estas sordo o que? Dije que te enamoraste de mi hermano, ¿no es asi?

Jack sintió su cara caliente. -¿Eh? ¡N-No! Solo me lo encargaron por ahí, no me gusta pfft, ¿De qué hablas?

Liu levanta una ceja. -Aja, bueno si no quieres que mate a jeff-empezó Liu. -Entonces, déjame apuñalarte las veces que quieres sin mover ni un músculo. Si te mueves, me dejaras matar a Jeff.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Jack no…

-Esta bien, Ben-dijo Jack, mirando a Liu con seriedad. -Si es por Jeff, entonces aceptaré tus condiciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Faltan: 2 capitulos mas para que termine la primera temporada**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Perdonen mi ausencia, estoy en examenes finales ToT**

-Si es por Jeff, aceptaré tus condiciones-dijo Jack mirando con seriedad a Liu. Ben mira con preocupación a Jack, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada. Liu sonrió arrogantemente.

-Entonces, tenemos un trato-dijo Liu. Se posiciono para atacar y se abalanzó contra Jack. Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Jack no movía ni un solo dedo. Liu lo apuñaló en el abdomen, Jack soltó un gruñido de dolor y un líquido oscuro lentamente emanaba de la herida. Poco a poco, Liu reemplaza a Jack por Jeff en su mente y se reía con gran locura mientras apuñalaba con más fuerza y velocidad a Jack. 

No fue hasta que uno de sus golpes fue detenido por una espada, que lo sacó de su trance de locura y miró a la persona que lo había detenido. Ojos negros e irises rojos lo miraban con seriedad. -Eso es suficiente-dijo Ben.

-¿Quien te dijo si era suficiente o no? ¡Yo decido cuando lo es!

Con un movimiento, Ben hace que Liu suelte el cuchillo lejos de donde estaban ellos. -¿¡Acaso quieres matarlo!?-gritó Ben con enojo. -¡Ya hiciste lo suficiente!

-¿¡Quien eres para decirme que hacer!?

- **_Escúchame, niño insolente_ ** -dijo Ben con enojo mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Liu. -Este no es el momento ni el tiempo adecuado para tus pendejadas, ¿Porque no mejor te vas y dejas de estar gastando nuestro tiempo?

Liu lo miró con una mirada fulminante. - **Está bien** -dijo Liu entre dientes y con odio en su tono. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde el cuchillo había caído. Miró a Ben de nuevo y soltó un pequeño ‘hmph’. -Esto no acaba así-advirtió Liu. Ben no dijo nada, solo miraba con enojo y decepción la espalda de Liu marcharse.

Al poco rato, Ben trato lo mas que pudo de cargar a Jack y lo arrastró hacia la cabaña. Cuando Ben abrió la puerta inesperadamente, Jeff (bañado y vestido) estaba sentado en la sala e iba a decir algo cuando olió sangre en el ambiente. -¿¡Jack!?

-¡Esperame aqui, Jeff!

-¿¡Ben!?-gritó Jeff. Sin mas que decir, Ben arrastró a Jack adentro a pesar de sus sonidos de protestas y lo recargo con cuidado en la pared al lado de la televisión. -¿¡Qué le pasó a Jack!?

Ben puso una mano en el hombro de Jeff. -Voy a ir por Smiley, procura que ningún proxy se meta… excepto si es Masky-dejó ir a Jeff y rápidamente saltó dentro del televisor. Jeff corrió hacia donde estaba Jack, tratando de hablar con él pero Jack solo ladeaba la cabeza y soltaba quejidos de dolor.   
  


-¡Por favor, resiste!-exclamo Jeff. Sus mano reposaban en los brazos de Jack, manchandose del color azul oscuro que emanaba de las heridas. Jack quería hablar, pero el dolor era insoportable. Sin embargo, débilmente recargo su mano en la muñeca derecha de Jeff y luchó en no desmayarse. Cuando Ben volvió, trajo consigo a Dr. Smiley. La usual sonrisa pícara que tenía  fue reemplazada por una expresión seria y solemne. 

-Yo me encargo, Jeff-dijo Smiley con seriedad. Jeff se alejó vacilante y dejo que entre Ben y Smiley cargaran a Jack al cuarto para curarlo. Jeff se levantó y se sentó en el sofa. Sin embargo, no podía relajarse y se volvió a parar y caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala. Ben salió del cuarto y se acercó a Jeff.

-Jeff

-¡Ben! ¿Qué carajos pasó?

Ben se quedó callado un momento. -Creo que debería decirte algo-empezó Ben. Ambos se sentaron en el sofa. -Veras, tu hermano… Liu, está vivo-dijo Ben. Jeff se puso tenso, pues algo parecido sucedía en su sueño.

-Entonces, lo has estado viendo en tu forma humana-dijo Jeff, frunciendo el ceño. Ben lo miró sorprendido.

-Si, ¿Como sabes?

Jeff suspira. -Tuve un sueño raro, tu estabas en él y… Liu también

-Pero, Liu era pequeño, ¿no?

-No, era más alto que yo y tenía suturas en la cara-dijo Jeff. Ben estaba aun mas sorprendido, pues Jeff no era del tipo que fuera clarividente. -Dime, ¿asi se ve en verdad mi hermano?

Ben vaciló un momento. -Si…

-Y vino a matarme, ¿no?

-Quisiera bromear sobre lo no tonto que eres, pero este no es el momento de bromas-dijo Ben con el ceño fruncido. Jeff siente un extraño dolor en su pecho, algo asi como… no, no puede ser. Un asesino sintiendo culpa era algo absurdo.  _ ‘Pero ¿Es eso lo que en verdad sientes o tienes miedo?’  _ aquellas palabras que su “madre” le dijo en el sueño vinieron a la mente.

-¿Por que Jack esta tan herido? ¿Se enfrento a Liu solo?   
  


-Algo así, pero lo hizo para protegerte-dijo Ben. Jeff se sorprendió ante lo que dijo su amigo y un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

-Que idiota-dijo Jeff. Ambos esperaron a que Smiley terminara y Jeff presentía que las cosas se pondrán peor de aquí en adelante. En sus sueños, lo que sea que persiguiera a Jack habló con él mediante la imagen de Liu. Pero aun no entendía, ¿Por qué querian matar a Jack? ¿Acaso querían iniciar una guerra con Slender?

-Si fuese así, ¿no atacarian primero a Slender?-murmuró Jeff. Ben lo miro de reojo, preocupado por cómo su amigo estaba actuando.

-¿Jeff?

-Oh, perdona-dijo Jeff. Tratando de no mostrar lo preocupado que estaba. -Estoy hablando conmigo mismo

-Exacto, tu solo haces eso cuando estás ansioso-dijo Ben, cerrando los ojos. Jeff se quedo callado, no queriendo exponerse más. -¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Cuando Jack este bien, voy a contar lo que me tiene así-dijo Jeff, juntando sus manos y deseando que Jack saliera bien. Ben asintió y trató de consolar a su amigo. Cuando Smiley salió, el cielo estaba oscuro. -¿Cómo está Jack?-preguntó Jeff, parándose en un instante y una expresión de preocupación adornaba su cara.

Smiley, desde que llegó ahí, sonrió. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa no era burlona si no verdadera. -Me alegro que Jack tenga a alguien como tu-dijo Smiley y dejó su maletín donde tenía sus herramientas en la mesita de la sala. -Esta bien, puedes ir a verlo si quieres-Sin embargo, al oír que Jack estaba bien Jeff ya había entrado al cuarto.

Ben rio entre dientes. -Estos dos son unos completos idiotas

-Por eso son el uno para el otro-dijo Smiley sonriendo y riendo. -Bueno, ¿Te molesta si me llevas de nuevo a mi lugar? Odio estar en este territorio

-Jeff dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos, asi que tendras que esperar

-¿Oh? Ese chico no es tan idiota como pensé

-Muchos piensan lo mismo, pero puede ser muy perceptivo cuando menos lo esperas-dijo Ben, mirando con preocupación la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Dentro de ella, Jeff se encontraba al lado de Jack.

Jack no se atrevía a mirar a Jeff, pues sabía que el pelinegro estaba enojado con el. -¿Y bien?-preguntó Jeff, su tono sonaba molesto. Jack rió nerviosamente y miró de reojo a Jeff.

-¿Lo siento?-dijo Jack, pero sonó más a pregunta. Por primera vez, Jeff sentía lágrimas querer salir. Sin decir algo, se paró y puso una rodilla en la cama a la vez que abrazaba a Jack. Jack se sorprendió ante la acción de Jeff e iba a decir algo pero oyó los pequeños sollozos de Jeff.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Sabes lo preocupado que estaba!?-gritó Jeff. Lágrimas mezcladas con sangre caían y empapaban las vendas de sus ojos hasta resbalar desde su mejilla. Jack sintió algo en su pecho y devolvió el abrazo de Jeff, jalandolo para que este se sentara en su regazo.

-Perdón, no quise preocuparte-susurró con suavidad Jack en el oído de Jeff mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Jeff y su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura. Jeff, a pesar de las lágrimas, se sonrojó ante el tacto tan íntimo de Jack. Sin embargo, no dejo de abrazarlo. Hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Jack y dejaba sus lágrimas caer.

Jack sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y no pudo contener una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado pintar su cara. Jeff rompe el abrazo minutos después y aunque Jeff quería estar más tiempo en los brazos de Jack, tenía que decirle a él y a los demás su sueño. -Tengo que decirles algo, asi que llamare a Ben y a Smiley

Jack se preocupo un poco y se sintió un poco vacío cuando Jeff se paró. Cuando Jeff invitó a Ben y a Smiley dentro. Jeff tenía una expresión seria, algo que era rara vez visto en el. -¿Qué ocurre Jeff?-preguntó Ben, su expresión también era de preocupación.

-Creo que lo que persigue a Jack, se comunicó conmigo-dijo Jeff y pausó por un momento. Jack miró desconcertado a Ben y Smiley, quien lo miraban también. -Fue mediante un sueño, en ese sueño pasaron muchas cosas pero lo ultimo que paso fue que me hablaron mediante la forma de Liu…

-¿Qué te dijeron?-preguntó Jack, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me dijeron que… les diera a Jack porque querían matarlo y me rehusé, pero dijeron que la próxima vez me atacaran a mi también-dijo Jeff. Ante esa declaración, el cuarto se inundó de un silencioso muy pesado. La atmósfera había cambiado también, pues era tan tensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Jack, rompiendo el silencio. Todos se sorprendieron a la propuesta de Jack, pues no era algo tan fácil siendo que ambos estaban bajo contrato. Ben, mas que nadie, sabe de eso.

-¿¡Que dices!?-exclamó Ben. -¿Acaso sabes lo que estás implicando con eso?

Jack se quedo callado, pues el sabe que salir del territorio de Slender sin romper el trato puede afectarlos a la larga. -Si, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida para salvar a Jeff y además, no es seguro para ninguno de los dos estar aquí

-En eso, Jackie tiene razón-dijo Smiley, sonriendo con picardía. Algo siniestro formando en su mente y riéndose de sus propios pensamientos. -Puedo llevarlos a mi lugar, Slender no se atreve a cruzarlo porque es parte del territorio de Zalgo

-¿¡Zalgo!?-exclamó Jeff, sorprendido ante tal declaración. Dr. Smiley rie entre dientes.

-Si, ambos somos colegas siendo que venimos desde el infierno-dijo Smiley. Jeff asintió, aunque aun estaba sorprendido. Ben suspiró e inconscientemente puso una mano en su garganta. 

-Es muy arriesgado, yo antes era parte de este territorio… salir de él fue más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo

-Lo se, pero tu amigo te salvo, ¿no?

Jeff se puso tenso. -¿Le contaste?-preguntó Jeff. Jack miró a Jeff sorprendido, pues por el relato que Ben le dijo, aquel “amigo” arriesgo su vida para que Ben pudiera ser perdonado y salvado. 

-¿Fuiste tu?

-Tranquilo, solo le conte como me ayudaste-dijo Ben. Jeff soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque Jack estaba curioso de lo que se refieren. Dr. Smiley tarareo pensativo, sacarlos no era tarea fácil.

-¿Acaso no hay alguien que pueda ayudarlos desde dentro?-preguntó Smiley. Todos se quedaron callados por un momento. Jeff trataba de pensar en alguien, pero las únicas personas eran esos dos hijos de su puta madre y Sally.

-¿Que hay de Sally?

-¿Sally? Hace mucho que no la veo-dijo Ben, sonriendo un poco. -Esa mujer siempre se las empeño para estar fuera del alcance de Slender

-¿Mujer? Pense que era solo una pequeña-dijo Smiley.

-Murio joven, pero mentalmente ya tiene como 23 o 24

-Pense que tenia la misma edad que tu

-No, ella es creo uno o dos años más grande-dijo Ben. Smiley asintió, mientras que pensaba en si es buena idea preguntar a Sally por ayuda o no. -Como sea, ¿Cuando planean escapar?

-Lo mas pronto posible, si se puede incluso mañana

-¿¡Mañana!? Eso es imposible

-No para mí-dijo Smiley. Smiley se alejó de la pared donde estaba recargado y camino hacia el centro del cuarto. -Tengo un plan

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Ben. Smiley se encogió de brazos y prosiguió a contar el malvado plan que tenía en mente. El plan era el siguiente: Mañana en la tarde, como por las 6, Smiley estaría afuera del atajo con un carro. Jeff tendría que ir y buscar a Sally. Pese a las protesta de Jack, pues ha sido lastimado dos veces. Si Sally aceptaba que sea la distracción de Slender, el plan marcharía a la perfección.

-¿Y si dice que no?-preguntó Jeff, un poco preocupado. 

-En ese caso, tendrias que ir por alguien mas que pueda ayudarte a salir-dijo Smiley. -Hay otros que no son tan leales a Slender, ¿Cierto?-Jeff se quedo callado, pues aparte de Sally solo quedaban aquellos dos bastardos de mierda.

-Si, tengo a dos en mente

-Ellos serán tu plan B-dijo Smiley. Mientras Sally distrae a Slender, Ben tratara de distraer a los proxys. Cuando Jack y Jeff lleguen a salvo a donde esta Smiley, le mandara una señal a Ben. Como Ben puede volver por su cuenta, Smiley empezará a conducir hasta el hospital abandonado donde todos se reuniran. -Fácil, ¿No lo creen?

-Pero supongo que no sera tan facil cuando sea mañana

-Por lo cual todos deben de estar atentos en caso de problemas y no bajar la guardia

-Trataremos-dijo Jack. Smiley asintió satisfecho y junto con Ben, se despidieron de la “parejita”. Jeff y Jack se quedaron solos, ninguno de los dos hablaba. -Que dia mas loco,  ¿no?

Jeff suspira y se sube a la cama, al lado de Jack. -Definitivamente-dijo Jeff, acostándose. Jack rió entre dientes y se acostó también, volteando hacia donde estaba Jeff para verlo. 

-Estás manchado de sangre aquí-dijo Jack, sentándose y abriendo el cajón junto a la cama. Saco unas toallitas húmedas y limpio las manchas de la cara de Jeff. Jack aventó las toallas manchadas en el bote y puso el paquete de vuelta al cajón. 

-Siempre me estas cuidando-dijo Jeff al mismo tiempo que Jack se acostaba otra vez como estaba. 

-Bueno, me pidieron que te cuidara después de todo

-Si pero…-Jeff se quedó callado un momento y Jack lo miró preocupado. -Pudiste no hacerlo y que Slender me dejara con alguien más

Jack no dijo nada. Jeff tenía un buen punto, pues normalmente no cuida a otras personas. Al menos no de esta manera. Por que claro, dentro del territorio de Slender Jack y alguien que no conoce son el “dúo de doctores”, pues Jack a tratado a Masky cuando casi lo matan. A tratado a Hoodie, a Laughing Jack e inclusive hasta Bloody Painter, pero no era algo como esto. 

-¿No quieres que te cuide?-pregunta Jack. Jeff se sonroja y murmura un insulto.

-¿Por que me cuidas? Ya se que te lo pidieron, pero ¿Porque?-pregunto Jeff. Una pregunta de la cual Jack no tenía respuesta. Tal vez porque Jack, muy en el fondo, es buena persona. Aunque pensándolo bien, no. Si le dijeran que cuidara a un humano cualquiera, es muy probable que no hubiera tenido el mismo trato que Jeff. 

Entonces, ¿Porqué es así con Jeff? El también es humano, ¿Qué es lo que lo hace diferente? Jack se le queda mirando a Jeff y pone una mano en la mejilla derecha de Jeff, acariciando la cicatriz que tenía. -No lo se, hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar. Como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido y además de eso, tu… con el paso del tiempo, te volviste en alguien especial para mi

Jeff sonrió, una sonrisa que nadie, ni el mismísimo Slender ha visto. Las mejillas rojas de Jeff lo hacían ver adorable desde el punto de vista de Jack y este no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa. Aunque Jeff no lo podía ver del todo, él sabía que su sonrisa estaba pintada en sus labios. 

Jeff se acercó más a Jack y sintiéndose un poco atrevido, se acurrucó en sus brazos. Jack rió entre dientes y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jeff. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jack beso la frente de Jeff y este suelta una pequeña risa. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, lo suficiente para que Jack viera la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegro de que hayas sido tú quien me cuido-dijo Jeff. Jack sonrió y entrecerró los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, esto se podía poner peligroso para Jack. Pues aunque al fin sabe lo que aquel sentimiento raro era, pensamientos “inapropiados” lo empezaban a inundar. 

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos dormir-dijo Jack. Jeff asintió y volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Jack. Jeff no tardó en quedarse dormido y Jack, por otro lado, no podía dormir. Lentamente, contaba las veces que sentía el pecho de Jeff inhalar y exhalar hasta quedarse dormido. 

_ Jack caminaba en un muelle, un muelle que no parece tener final. Jack ya ha estado aquí antes, la primera vez que estuvo aquí fue cuando al fin pudo “abrir su tercer ojo” o al menos eso le había dicho Ben cuando le contó sobre como “podía ver”. En este muelle, había puertas flotando sobre el agua a los lados.  _

_ Usualmente, podía caminar sobre el agua como Jesús, lo cual le permite ver detrás de aquellas puertas. La primera puerta, la cual tenía marcado las letras ‘Timor’,era completamente negra. Jack aprendió que cada que abría esa puerta, mostraba sus miedos más profundos. Por lo cual casi nunca la abre. Había otras puertas con palabras en latín que le mostraban cosas distintas como sus logros, sus decepciones e inclusive sus deseos sexuales. _

_ La puerta roja con la palabra ‘Amare’ era la que mostraba ciertos escenarios. Jack abrió la puerta y como si fuera fantasma no era visto ni por el Jeff de sus sueños ni el Jack que gozaba haciendo a Jeff gemir. Jeff estaba en cuatro, los altos gemidos eran una melodía para Jack, quien le estaba dando todo. Jack podía ver como Jeff disfrutaba y gemía su nombre. _

_ -Mngh… Jack… Jack…-gemía Jeff. Jack cerró la puerta con fuerza y sacudió con mucha fuerza su cabeza.  _ ‘No debería estar pensando en esto’  _ pensó Jack. Las únicas puertas que Jack mostraba interés en abrir era la de sus miedos, sus deseos sexuales y una que siempre ha estado bajo candado. Aquella puerta estaba rodeada de cadenas y bastante candados de los cuales no tenía llave. _

_ Lo único que sabe es que es una puerta que lleva a su pasado, pues la palabra es ‘Praeteritum’. De acuerdo con Smiley, significa pasado. Las cerraduras de las puertas eran antiguas, pues se podían ver a través de ellas. Jack trato de ver a través de ella, pero lo único que veía era a un niño pequeño con el cabello café claro y ojos azules sonriéndole y como siempre, gritaba: -¡Jack! ¡Jack! _

_ Jack se alejó y a pesar de que sabía que era imposible, trato de abrir la puerta. -¿Pues que carajos me pasó que tuve que reprimir estas memorias? _

_ -¡Excelente pregunta!-La voz desconocida hizo que Jack se sobresaltó, pues era la primera vez que alguien invadía su espacio. Al darse vuelta, se encontraba cara a cara con un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Tenía una sudadera blanca que se parecía bastante a la de Jeff, junto con los pantalones negros y los zapatos.   _

_ -¿Quien eres? _

_ -No es necesario saberlo _

_ -¿Eres quien va detras mio? _

_ El chico se ríe. -No, yo no soy parte del equipo de Maeve _

_ -¿Maeve? _

_ -Es hora de despertar, Jackson-dijo el muchacho.-Si quieres saber de tu pasado, debes de empezar a buscar las respuestas-antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo, cayó al agua de repente y por más que nadaba, sentía que se ahogaba. Hasta que todo estaba oscuro. _

Jack despertó desconcertado, trato de moverse pero algo lo impedía. Jack miró a Jeff aun dormido en sus brazos y suspiro de alivio un segundo. ‘ _ Hace mucho que no soñaba _ ’ pensó Jack mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Jeff. 

-Jeff-Jack lo sacudió suavemente después de mirar la pared por unos minutos. Jeff gruñó y se acurrucó aún más.

-Cinco minutos más-murmuró Jeff. Jack se ríe y se levanta, pero Jeff lo agarra del brazo. -Quedate

-Tenemos que prepararnos, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Jack. Jeff suspira y deja ir el brazo de Jack al mismo tiempo que se sienta. 

-Okay, salgamos de este asqueroso lugar-dijo Jeff, sonriendo con determinación. Jeff y Jack empacaron poca ropa y aunque Jack quería dejar el libro que robó, Jeff insistió en llevarlo. Ambos estaban impaciente por que el plan empezará, Masky fue a visitarlos alrededor de las 4 y aunque sospechara de la actitud de ellos, no dijo nada. Cuando dieron las 6, Jeff se preparo para salir.

-Buena suerte-dijo Jack mientras lo miraba con preocupación. Jeff asintió e iba a salir pero se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jack antes de salir disparado de la cabaña. 

Jeff suspiro y empezó a caminar por el bosque de Slender. Pese a que puede ver, no sabía si el cielo aun estaba claro o se había oscurecido. En el camino a donde Sally estaba, agarró una rama muy larga y la usó como bastón. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar cómo solía jugar con su hermano cuando encontraban un bastón. 

Jeff se detuvo en frente de una casa del árbol. Estaba pintada de morado pastel y tenía flores de color rosa pintados también. Jeff tomó un gran respiro y subió a la casa. Toco la puerta y quien la abrió era una joven alta de pelo ondulado cafe oscuro, ojos verdes sin vida y sangre seca adornaba su cara. -¿Jeff?

-¡Sally! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Como has estado?-preguntó Jeff nervioso. Sally levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. 

-¿Que se te ofrece? Nunca vienes a visitarme, así que supongo que necesitas algo de mi

Jeff suspira. -Perdona

-¿Gustas pasar?-preguntó Sally, dejando de recargarse en el marco y se puso a un lado para que Jeff pasara.

-Si no es mucha molestia

-Descuida, no lo eres-dijo Sally. Jeff entró a la casa de Sally y ella miró a ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta. Sally le dijo a Jeff que podía sentarse en el pequeño sofá y Sally se sentó en su puf. -¿En que necesitas ayuda, Jeff?-dijo Sally, su expression indiferente. 

-Veras, Jack y yo… vamos a escaparnos esta noche de aquí-dijo Jeff con seriedad. Sally lo miro igual de indiferente, pero luego sonrio. No sabia cual era la situación de Jeff, pero tenía una idea de lo que Jeff quería de ella.

-No es necesario decirme el resto, ya se lo que quieres-dijo Sally cerrando los ojos. ‘ _ Si no fuera porque ayudó a Ben… _ ’ pensó Sally. -Ya se cual es mi respuesta-dijo Sally abriendo los ojos y mirando los ojos vendados de Jeff.

En otro lugar, al mismo tiempo, Masky se encontraba recargado en la pared del cuarto de Hoodie. Toby estaba ahi tambien, sentado en la ventana mientras afilaba sus hachas. Hoodie, o más bien Brian -ya que no tenía puesto la máscara-, tenía una expresión seria. 

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar esta noche-dijo Brian, mirando el suelo mientras pensaba muy profundamente. Toby soltó una risilla y dejó de afilar sus hachas.

-¿Co-Como que?-tartamudeo Toby. Brian suspira y cierra los ojos.

-No lo se, Rogers-dijo Hoodie. -Pero algo está por pasar, lo presiento

Tim trata lo más que puede de no ponerse Tenso, pues el tiene una idea de que. Esta mañana estaba haciendo su rutina de siempre, pero cuando estaba cerca de las calles para fumar un cigarrillo, la cabina de teléfono sonó. Normalmente, cuando eso pasaba, era obra de Slender quien le decía que volviera al trabajo. 

-Si, si, ya voy de vuelta-dijo Tim con tono molesto cuando fue a contestar el teléfono. Antes de que colgara, una voz familiar le dijo que no lo hiciera. 

_ -Tim, escuchame _

Tim miro a ambos lados antes de contestar a Ben. -¿Que carajos haces, Ben?

_ -Esta noche, ellos se van a escapar _

Tim se sorprendió y se quedó callado un momento. Por más que quisiera preguntar quienes, él sabía de quienes se trataban. -¿Por qué me dices esto? Le puedo decir a Slender y lo sabes

Ben se rió al otro lado de la línea.  _ -¿De qué hablas Tim? Si hace mucho que dejaste de serle leal al cabron ese, ¿O no? _ -Tim iba a decir algo, pero Ben le gano.  _ -¿Acaso no eras tu el que se dijo que trataría de cambiar la opinión de Toby para que ambos escaparan? _

Tim terminó en no decir nada, solo agacho la cabeza en derrota y frustración. Ben le dijo que solo por si acaso le decía. Tim solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y colgar. Tim suspiro y miro de reojo a su pareja, Toby. El muchacho sonreía mientras afilaba sus hachas. Tim aun no ha podido tener una charla con Toby, pues no está preparado mentalmente para la reacción de Toby. Toby, mas que nadie, le es muy leal al bastardo con tentáculos.

-Deberiamos estar atentos, en ese caso, Brian-dijo Tim. Brian parpadeo y miro a Tim. -Tus presentimientos siempre son ciertos, después de todo-Brian iba a decir algo pero de repente la mansión tembló y los tres proxys casi pierden el balance, pero lograron recuperarlo. Los tres salieron del cuarto y de la mansión armados. Afuera estaba un muchacho flotando en el aire, cabello negro como la noche y ojos verde neón. 

-¿Pero que?-murmuro Hoodie. Aquel chico llevaba puesto un saco negro largo, pantalones negros y botas de igual color. El muchacho sonrió con locura y en sus manos llamas del mismo color de sus ojos brotaron. 

-¡USTEDES SI QUE ESTAN MUERTOS!~-grito el chico en tono burlón antes de reírse con locura. Toby se acercó más a Masky y Masky no sabia que hacer, pero lo que sí sabía es que protegerá a Rogers cueste lo que cueste. Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo, la casa del árbol de Sally y Jeff se encontraba rodeada de lacayos con capuchas negras que muy probablemente servían a lo que iba tras Jack.

-Jeff, ¿tienes tu cuchillo en mano?-preguntó Sally mientras miraba con desprecio a los lacayos por la ventana. 

-Si, ¿Por que?

Sally sonrio con picaria. -Porque vamos a necesitarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Falta 1 capitulo para el final de temporada**


	7. Capitulo Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PERDON, NO TENIA INSPIRACION PERO YA REGRESE**

Smiley se prepara para ir al territorio de Slender. Lo más que esperaba que ellos se tardaran era una hora, si en una hora no llegaban… no, ellos van a llegar. Traía consigo mismo un maletín, en caso de que hubiera heridos y con las llaves en mano, salió del hospital. Camino hacia el estacionamiento, donde el único carro que había era uno negro. Smiley lo abrió y puso el maletín en el asiento al lado de él.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo-se dijo Smiley mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía el carro. Sin mas preambulos, Smiley arrancó hacia el atajo que llevaba a la cabaña de Jack. Cuando llegó, se estaciono y apago el carro. Apretó con fuerza el volante y cuidando en no sonar el claxon, se recargó en él. -Un demonio no debe preocuparse-se dijo Smiley.

No era el momento indicado para eso, pero una memoria del pasado se reprodujo en su cabeza. _Un hombre de pelo azul y la piel de un color más ligero que su cabello inundó su mente. El hombre usaba la misma bata de doctor que él, pero a diferencia de Smiley, él vestía una camisa azul claro con corbata negra. Aquellos ojos amarillos lo miraban con sorpresa y Smiley lo veía molesto._

_-¿Qué ves?_

_-Perdona, es que pensé que no habría alguien aqui_

_-Pues lo hay-dijo molesto Smiley. Era raro en él, molestarse. Siempre sonreía sádicamente, mostrando sus afilados dientes y actuando como todo un loco que claramente debería estar en un manicomio. Aquel día, un extraño doctor había tropezado en su hospital e iba a usarlo como su hogar, sin embargo Smiley lo encontró en oficina cuando volvió._

_Aquel doctor sonrió, apesar de lo claramente irritado que estaba Smiley. -Me llamo Dr. Pain, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Smiley se quedó callado un minuto. -Dr. Smiley-la sonrisa de aquel tal “Dr. Pain” se amplió más y se paro de la silla que Smiley reclamó como suya._

_-Entonces, somo iguales_

_-No lo se, ¿lo somos?-preguntó Smiley con el ceño fruncido. Dr. Pain rió entre dientes, como si el extraño comportamiento de Smiley le divertía._

_-Para llamarte Dr. Smiley, se me es irónico que no sonrías del todo_

_Smiley se contuvo las ganas de golpear al otro doctor en la cara. -¿Oh enserio?-dijo Smiley con una sonrisa forzada._

_-Oh, ahora si estas sonriendo_

_-¡Callate! ¿Por qué no mejor te largas?-dijo Smiley molesto y frustrado. Dr. Pain se le acerco a Smiley. Smiley se alejo un poco, desconfiando de lo que el otro doctor le haría. Dr. Pain sonrió dulcemente antes de picarle inesperadamente a Smiley en su cadera. Smiley se sobresalta un poco, solo un poco. -¡Wuah! ¿¡Qué diablos!?_

_Dr. Pain se rié. -Perdona_

_Smiley lo mira con molestía, definitivamente este tipo tendría que irse. -Ya largate_

_Dr. Pain solo lo mira como si fuera un niño travieso. -Nop, aqui me quedare-dijo el peliazul. Smiley empezó a quejarse, pero Dr. Pain solo se reía y Smiley suspiraba cansado._

Smiley abrió los ojos y se recargo en el asiento. El pasado era inútil en situaciones como esta. Miro por la ventana el amplio bosque y miraba con cierta melancolía aquella imagen. ‘ _Me preguntó ¿Cómo te estara llendo? ¿Aún te acuerdas de mi?_ ’ pensó Smiley. El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza. -Deja de pensar en estupideces, Smiley… él termino largandose, eso querías, ¿no?

Pero algo muy dentro de Smiley, le hacía recordar el vació que aquella extraña amistad dejó atrás. ‘ _¿¡Acaso no te importo!?_ ’ Smiley chasqueó la lengua al recordar palabras innecesarias provenientes de un idiota. Smiley abrió su maletín y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo prendió con su pirokinesis. ‘ _Un doctor no debe de fumar_ ’ -Espero y estos tortolitos no se tarden.

Mientras tanto, Jeff y Sally estaban espalda contra espalda. Ambos con una cara de determinación y burla hacia los enemigos. Sus enemigos eran predecibles, al menos eso pensaba Sally. Pues los lacayos que fueron por ellos intentaron atacarlos al mismo tiempo. Jeff, quien se moría por apuñalar a _alguien_ , empezó a cortarlos y apuñalados hasta que dejaran de moverse. Sally, por su parte, usaba sus puños y piernas para defenderse. Algo que aprendió de Masky y de lo que estaba agradecida. A diferencia de Jeff, ella solo los dejaba inconscientes.

-¡Jeff, tenemos que irnos!-gritaba Sally al mismo tiempo que pateaba a uno de los encapuchados en la cara. Jeff, quien apenas cortó la garganta de uno de los enemigos, chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Tenemos qué?

-¿No tienes que escapar?

-Touché-dijo Jeff, sonriendo con arrogancia. Sally sonrió, este era el Jeff que Ben y Sally conocían. ‘ _Me alegro que haya estado con Jack_ ’ pensó Sally. Abriendo una oportunidad, ambos salieron del lugar. Jeff corria mientras que sally flotaba. -A este paso, creo que ya tenemos una distracción-jadeó Jeff mientras corría.

Sally asintió. -Estoy de acuerdo, al menos será una tarea menos para ustedes-Jeff no dijo nada más, pero Sally sabía que tenía razón. En otro lado, al mismo tiempo, Ben estaba dentro de la mansion de Slender. Hace mucho que ya no estaba ahí, lo cual le alegraba. Vivir en este territorio era como vivir en el infierno.

Ben inconscientemente puso una mano en su cuello. -A trabajar se ha dicho-dijo Ben. Salió con cuidado de la habitación en la que estaba, pero se agacho cuando la puerta de la entrada salió volando en pedazos. Hoodie gruño de dolor mientras estaba tirado en las escaleras junto con pedazos de lo que era la puerta principal. Se trató de levantar, pero era doloroso hacerlo.

-¡Hoodie!-gritaron Toby y Masky al mismo tiempo. Ben se asomó un poco y vio a la pareja proxy entrar. Ambos a cada lado de su compañero, ayudándolo a pararse. Ben vio a un extraño tipo entrar, llamas de color verde neón rodeaban sus manos y la mirada asesina en él hizo que le diera escalofríos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! A este paso, será fácil acabar con ustedes-dijo el chico antes de reírse como un psicópata. Ben, retrocede gateando a la habitación y cierra cuidadosamente la puerta. ‘ _¿Quien carajos es él?_ ’ pensó Ben. Miró a la televisión del cuarto en el que estaba y oyó como los proxys gritaban y trataban de pelear con sus vidas. Quería ayudar a Masky, pues a pesar de sus apariencias, era el único de los proxys que no era del todo cabron. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada.

-¡Toby!-gritó Masky y Ben apretó los puños. ‘ _No los ayudes, Ben. Ellos no harían lo mismo si tú estás en problemas_ ’ pensó Ben. Ben se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba a Masky desesperadamente luchar para vengarse de que hayan herido a su compañero y a su pareja. Masky, quien disparo al enemigo, estaba en frente de Toby. Aunque Toby no podía sentir dolor, tenía bastantes heridas y quemazones por parte del enemigo. Gateo hacia donde estaba Hoodie y trato de despertarlo.

-Hoodie… Hoodie, p-por favor… ayu-ayuda a Tim-jadeó Toby. Poco le importaba si llamo a su pareja por su nombre en “horas de trabajo”, pero sabía que no podrían con el. Hoodie se encontraba inconsciente y a Masky se le acabaron las balas.

-¡Ahora si estas muerto, hijo de perra!-gritaba el joven de ojos verde neón. Sin embargo, antes de que lanzara sus queridas bolas de fuego verde, alguien saltó desde el segundo piso y lo corto en la espalda con algo filosó. El joven gritó de dolor, las llamas rodeando sus manos desaparecieron. Toby y Masky miraron con sorpresa a Ben, sin embargo, este tenía puesto la máscara de Majora y en su mano la espada de Link.

-¡Vayanse!-gritó Ben, Masky parpadeó. Antes de que pudiera preguntar porque los salvó, el enemigo se volteo detrás suyo con mirada fulminante. 

-¿Quién tenemos aquí? A este gente si que le gusta bastante usar máscaras, ¿eh?-dijo el ojiverde con tono sarcástico. Volvió a encender sus llamas y ahora dirigía los ataques a Ben, quien los bloqueaba con el escudo que materializó. Masky, sin pensarlo, entendió lo que Ben hizo.

-Gracias-susurró Masky. Corrió hacia donde estaba Toby y lo cargó al estilo princesa. Toby queria protestar, pero estaba muy débil como para hacerlo. Salieron por la puerta de atrás y aunque era algo grosero dejar a Hoodie atrás, entre su compañero y su pareja, escogería siempre a su pareja. Además, el enemigo estaba ocupado con Ben ahora como para prestarles atención a ellos.

Todo aquel que estaba bajo contrato luchaba con sus vidas contra enemigos de los cuales no sabían nada. En algún lugar, un pintor recolectaba “pintura roja” de los enemigos. Habiendo terminado por su parte, agarró los botes de pintura llenos y de dos en dos se propone a ponerlos en su propio apartamento. Miro el cielo a punto de oscurecer y con indiferencia, caminaba de vuelta a su casa.

En otra parte, un maestro de marionetas reía sin cordura alguna ante los enemigos caídos bajo sus pies. -¿Qué pasa? ¿¡No pueden conmigo!?-gritó con burla el pelinegro. Ningún enemigo quería seguir luchando con él, lo cual aburrida a aquel maestro de marionetas. Sin nada más que hacer, comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento que compartía con un pintor un tanto molesto.

The Rake se encontraba descontrolando, inundando el bosque con sus gritos inhumanos mientras mataba a los invasores. Lo único que tenía en la mente era matar, matar y matar. Eso era lo único que tenía que hacer y en lo que era bueno.

Mientras tanto, el otro doctor miraba con cierta locura y desprecio a los enemigos caídos. Dejó solamente a uno con vida para sus experimentos, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir una presencia que le resultaba familiar. Miró hacia su izquierda, pero a pesar de que lo único que veía eran árboles, podía sentir aquella presencia. Por un instante, su cara se vio envuelta en melancolía. Pero rápidamente cambió de vuelta a una sádica mientras regresaba la mirada al único enemigo con vida que tenía atado. -¡Vamos a ver de lo que estás hecho!-exclamó el doctor para después reírse como un loco.

De vuelta con el equipo de Jeff, ambos se encontraban rodeados otra vez y por más que Jeff los matara, seguían viniendo más. Sally, quien trataba de ayudar a Jeff, estaba a su limite. Jeff también estaba a su límite y cayó cansado de rodillas al suelo. -¡Jeff!-gritó Sally. Sally levito y rápidamente trató de llegar hacia donde estaba Jeff, quien iba a ser atacado. Sin embargo, el enemigo de repente vomitó sangre y cayó al suelo.

-¿Pero qué?-Sally miró con sorpresa a un joven alto, mas alto que Jeff. Tenía suturas en la cara y sus ojos verdes e indiferentes miraban al enemigo. Frunció el ceño y apuñaló bastantes veces al invasor, asegurándose de que ya no pudiera levantarse.

-¿Sally?-Llamó débilmente Jeff, quien trata de levantarse. Aquél joven ayuda a Jeff a levantarse y a pesar de que lo miraba con odio, aquel joven lo ayudo sin decir nada.

-¿Jeff, estas bien?-Preguntó Sally, dejando de flotar y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amigo. Jeff asintió y le agradeció a Sally por ayudarlo. -Jeff… yo no, yo no fui el que te ayudó

La sonrisa de Jeff iba apagándose. -Entonces…

-Sabes, ese canibal de verdad que le gustas-Aquella voz familiar hizo que Jeff se pusiera tenso. Volteo hacia donde estaba Liu y trato de agarrarlo de los hombros, pero Liu se alejó de él. Jeff sintió un punzada en el pecho y Sally lo miro preocupado.

-Liu, ¿en verdad eres tú?

Liu no dijo nada, solo miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido. -No tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo y empezó a caminar. Ya casi llegaban a la cabaña y Jeff sintió muchas emociones mezclarse. Tristeza, enojo, alivio, culpa y entre otras. Sally y Jeff seguían a Liu, pero Sally empezaba a preocuparse.

-Jeff, ¿Él es tu hermano? ¿El que tanto hablabas?-susurro Sally, lo suficiente como para que Jeff lo escuchara. Jeff asintió solemne. Sally miro la espalda de Liu. ‘ _Me preguntó por qué lo salvó_ ’ pensó Sally.

En la cabaña, Jack chasqueó la lengua y evadía los ataques de el invasor. A diferencia de los  encapuchados, este era un joven de pelo rojizo violeta. Sus ojos eran negros con iris blancos. Poseía en sus manos una katana y en sus ojos se veía el odio. -Me sorprende que hayas durado mucho

-Gracias, si quieres te puedo enseñar-dijo Jack, sonriendo de forma burlona. El invasor frunció el ceño y esta vez, no atacó por enfrente. Al principio, Jack pensó que se había ido, pues por un instante desapareció. Sin embargo, cuando sintió su presencia y antes de siquiera bloquear el ataque. El invasor logró encajar su katana en el hombro derecho de Jack, re-abriendo la herida que ya tenía en ese lugar. Jack gritó de dolor, pero aprovecho para cortar la garganta del invasor con su bisturí.

-¿¡ngh!?-El invasor se alejó de Jack, sacando la katana con la que había apuñalado a Jack. Las manos de Jack temblaban. Con su mano derecha, agarro el bisturí y con su mano izquierda apretó el lugar de la herida para prevenir la sangre. Al hacerlo, se estremeció de dolor, pero tendría que aguantarlo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó Jack, mirando al invasor con desafió. El invasor no dijo nada, no podía. Pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar, paró en seco. Así se quedó unos minutos antes de gruñir molesto y regenerarse en la herida.

-Tienes suerte, caníbal de mierda-dijo el invasor con enojo. Una mancha grande y negra rodearon los pies del invasor y este se hundía en él como si fuera arena movediza. Cuando estaba por completo hundido, la mancha desapareció.

-¿Qué carajos?

-¡Jack!-la voz de Jeff interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que fuese a tener. Jack sonrió al ver a Jeff, pero luego se va apagando cuando nota a Liu atrás de Jeff. Jeff, quien corría hacia la dirección de Jack, lo abrazo. Jack soltó un gemido de dolor y Jeff lo dejo de abrazar. Puso sus manos en la cintura y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -¿¡Te volviste a lastimar!?

Jack rie nerviosamente. -Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cuántas veces tienes que ser lastimado para que aprendas?

-¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!?

-Oh no lo se, dejame pensar-¡Huír, idiota!

-¿Acaso querías que te dejara?

- **A ver** par de estupidos enamorados-dijo Liu con un tono de disgusto y molestia. -¿No tienen un **_pinche_ ** plan que seguir?

Jeff y Jack se sonrojaron. -Liu tiene razón, necesitan irse-dijo Sally. Jeff agarró la bolsa deportiva donde metieron la ropa y el libro, se la colgó en el hombro izquierdo y asintió. Sally, Liu, Jack y Jeff empezaron a correr hacia el atajo donde debía de estar Smiley esperandolos. Jack podía ver desde lejos el carro negro y sonrió. -Ya casi estamos cerca-dijo Sally, sonriendo tambien.

-¿¡A donde creen que van!?-una voz gritó. Todos se pararon en seco y voltearon hacia atrás. Masky, ya sin máscara, los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sangre corría desde su sien derecha y en sus brazos cargaba a Toby. Toby tampoco tenia la mascara, pues no podía respirar bien de lo lastimado que estaba y Masky se la había quitado. Toby se veía demasiado herido y débilmente veía al grupo mientras se agarraba de Masky.

Sally caminó un poco hacia donde estaba Masky, pero no se acercó demasiado. -Dejalos ir, Tim

Tim los veía y recordó las palabras de Ben. Miró a su amado en brazos, no decía nada solo su respiración agitada se oía. Volvió su mirada al grupo, en particular a Jack y Jeff. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero nada salía de su boca. Tim cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta. Sally veía como se alejaba y como Toby los veía con dolor sobre el hombro de de Tim.

Sally los volteó a ver y dándose cuenta de la situación, sintió cierta envidia. -¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayanse!

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?-preguntó Jeff, su tono se oia un poco triste. Sally sonrió amable y puso una mano en su cuello.

-¡Gracias por la invitación! Pero, es mejor que me quede aquí

-Pero, Sally…

-Vamonos, están perdiendo tiempo-dijo Liu, dándose vuelta con cara seria. Jack y Jeff la miraban dudosos. Sally rié entre dientes.

-Estare bien, lo prometo-dijo Sally. -Ustedes saben que no me dejaré caer en las garras de Slender

Jack miró al suelo con cierta tristeza, pero Liu tenia razón. -Gracias-dijo Jack y con su mano débil, agarró el brazo de Jeff. Jeff quería protestar, pero hasta él sabía mejor que nadie. Smiley, quién ya había terminado su cigarro, vio toda la escena. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y parecía que una tormenta estaba por comenzar. Liu abrió la puerta donde estaba el asiento al lado de Smiley, agarró el maletín y lo puso en su regazo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Jack abrió la puerta de atrás y dejo que Jeff se subiera primero y luego él. Sally les decia adios con la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios. Jack le devuelve el gesto y el carro empieza a arrancar. Cuando el carro estaba lejos de la vista de Sally, el sonido del trueno seguido por la lluvia esconden las lágrimas y sollozos de Sally. Se dejó caer al suelo y gritaba a la noche oscura. Otra vez, otra vez sacrificó sus deseos de escapar para que alguien más pueda.

En la, ahora vacia, cabaña de Jack. Se encontraba Tim con Toby. Tim trataba las heridas de Toby lo más que podía. Cuando fuese mañana, irían con el segundo doctor. Toby lo miraba con una expresión Tim no sabía. ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo? ¿Lastima? No lo sabía y no quería. -No le dire nada a Slender-dijo Tim. Toby no dijo nada, pero cuando termino de vendarlo. Cuando se acostaron en la cama, Toby le dio la espalda y Tim sintió su alma quebrarse.

Slender se paró con sorpresa y enojo como la puerta principal de la mansión estaba destrozada. Se teletransporta adentro y ve a Brian sentado en la escalera con cara solemne. -¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Me voy medio dia y medio para una reunión y la mansión se ve destrozada!-exclamó indignado. Brian voltea su mirada arriba para ver a Slender, pero no dice.

Lejos de aquel lugar, en un apartamento. Dos artistas discutían como siempre lo han hecho, Rake busco refugio en un pequeño túnel de la lluvia y aquel doctor veía por la ventana las gotas caer mientras tomaba un café.

Para cuando Smiley llegó al hospital, Ben los esperaba afuera. -¡Jeff!-gritó Ben y corrió hacia su amigo para abrazarlo. Jack sonrió, Smiley rió entre dientes y Liu solo los veía indiferentes. Mientras los mejores amigos se abrazaban y agradecían de haber sobrevivido, Jack miró a Liu.

-¿Como sabias que teníamos un plan?

Liu lo miro monótono. -Me encontré con Smiley y me dijo que los ayudara-dijo el hermano menor. Jack volteó a ver a Smiley, quien se unió a un abrazo grupal con Jeff y Ben. Jack suspiro, pero por ahora, todo había pasado. Jack les dijo que entraran porque la lluvia no pararía y tenía que recibir atención médica. Todos entraron al hospital, Liu vio sobre su hombro una figura en la lluvia pero esta desapareció al instante.

Liu desvió la mirada y entró al hospital. -Esto se pondrá interesante-dijo Liu, sonriendo con mofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic! Espero y les haya gustado y por ser tan pacientes conmigo al momento de subir los capitulo. Espero verlos en la temporada 2? Si? No? Bueno, hasta pronto~**


End file.
